Amor, loco amor
by Midori Higurashi
Summary: Los cabellos negros rozaron su nariz, haciendo que ese delicioso aroma se quedara grabado en su mente. Sin poder evitarlo, el profesor InuYasha se sonrojó. InuKag ¡¡ULTIMO CAPÍTULO!.!
1. Parte I

****

Amor, loco amor.

__

Los cabellos negros rozaron su nariz, haciendo que ese delicioso aroma se quedara grabado en su mente. Sin poder evitarlo, el profesor InuYasha se sonrojó.

****

Parte I:

__

Arquería.

Las horas pasaban con lentitud para Kagome, mientras que sus bellos ojos de un tono azul cielo brillaban de admiración, y sus mejillas se teñían de un leve sonrojo. Tensó el arco, mirando fijamente al blanco. Estaba nerviosa, aquella mirada la intimidaba. Pero no estaba preparada al sentir como su piel hacía contacto con la de ella, tragó con fuerza.

–Debes tener el arco más tenso –dijo con infinita paciencia el profesor de largos cabellos negros, colocando ambas manos sobre los lugares donde la muchacha sostenía el arco -. Deja que el blanco vaya a ti...

Kagome cerró sus ojos, inhaló por su nariz y exhaló por su boca, entreabriéndola y un fino viento sopló. Debía lograr, su profesor la estaba mirando y no podía fallarle, no después del desastre del año pasado. Frunció el ceño, olvidando completamente lo que había a su alrededor, dejando que su mano dejara de su sujetar la flecha y... Bingo.

–¡Sí, lo logré! –exclamó Kagome jovialmente, acercándose al blanco y sacando la flecha incrustada en él. Sus ojos azules enfocaron a su profesor, que sólo le sonreía. Simplemente le sonreía y ya se sentía que moriría, era la persona más feliz del mundo..

Sí solamente sonriera de vez en cuando. Kagome se acercó a su profesor, corriendo, como si se tratara de una pequeña niña. Hace más de dos años que practicaba arquería, aunque no era muy buena en ello. Muchos le dijeron que tenía un talento nato, y que solamente debía practicarlo... y practicarlo... y practicarlo.

El año pasado, por su culpa, el club quedó en segundo puesto. Gracias a ello, en cierto modo, su profesor empezó a dedicarle más tiempo a ella que a las demás.. Y era feliz. Sí, porque simplemente se dirigía a ella.

–¡Juro que no lo fallaré, profesor! –dijo Kagome con voz solemne, haciendo una reverencia, tratando de no verlo... Si aún continuaba sonriendo, podría delatarse y eso no quería. Sólo era un simple amor 'imposible', pero aún así..

–Eso espero, Higurashi –contestó el profesor, volviendo a su rostro duro y tenso como el arco -. Intentemos otra vez, debes practicar más.

Kagome asintió.

Ayumi, Eri y Yuka se juntaron para charlar mientras que el profesor Igarashi miraba atentamente como Higurashi soltaba una flecha y acertaba otra vez. Estaban alegres y entusiasmadas con su amiga, ya que había sufrido mucho por la derrota del año pasado. Además, su 'querido profesor' se le veía bastante resentido con ese tema.

–¡Argg, aún no entiendo lo que Kagome-chan le ve a ese tipo! –se quejó Yuka, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una cara seria, Eri asintió -. Ella debería preocuparse porque Hoyo a querido salir, pero por culpa de este tonto..

–¡Tienes mucha razón, Yuka-chan! –aprobó Eri, completamente contrariada con el amor de Kagome hacia su profesor -. Siempre dice: "El profesor esto, el profesor aquello". Además, nunca ha salido con otros chicos desde que lo conoció.

Ayumi se mantenía sonriente, escuchando a sus amigas. Miró por encima de su hombro y su sonrisa se hizo más alegre, al ver como Kagome acertaba una y otra vez, siendo elogiada por el profesor y sonrojándose levemente.

–A mí ese amor me parece hermoso, chicas –dijo Ayumi, aún con su expresión risueña -. Ya tocamos este tema varias veces, creo que es mejor dejar que Kagome guste de quien quiera. No deben culpar al profesor de algo tan tonto.

Yuka y Eri la miraron como si estuviera loca.

–¿Estás demente! –exclamaron al unísono, rodeadas de llamaradas de fuego -. ¡Kagome-chan merece estar con un joven atractivo y simpático como Hoyo! No como ese sujeto, amargado y gruñón.

Ayumi se rió levemente. Siempre le parecían muy graciosas sus dos amigas, tratando de hacer lo mejor para su amiga querida. Ver su esmero para tratar que la muchacha vuelva a salir con Hoyo era admirable.

–Parece como si ustedes estuvieran enamoradas de Hoyo –comentó la muchacha de castaños cabellos y ojos chocolates. Yuka y Eri sintieron como si recibieran un balde de agua muy fría.

–¿Pero en qué estás pensando...!

–¡En que ustedes tres deberían estar entrenando y dejar de hablar como cotorras! –gritó el profesor, volviéndose a ella tres y cruzándose de brazos.

–Sí, profesor –se lamentaron las tres amigas, poniéndose en posición y empezando a tirar flechas. Dos de las tres gruñían, mientras que Ayumi sólo reía.

El joven de veintiún años soltó un bufido, volviéndose a su 'estudiante estrella'. Cuando ella entró, él ya empezaba a ser un profesor inexperto, gracias a su medio hermano... Pero ahora lo disfrutaba. Ver a las personas interesarse en ese deporte, sabiendo que mucha popularidad no tenía gracias al fútbol o al Kendo, aunque cuando fue niño y parte de su adolescencia lo practicó.

Por ahora, Kagome había mejorado mucho en comparación del año pasado y pudo entender porque la madre le decía que tenía un poco de talento. Aprendía rápido. Muy rápido, tanto... que dejó de ser aquella chiquilla de quince años.

Ahora era toda una... chica de diecisiete años, a punto de entrar en la madurez y convertirse en un completo adulto, como las leyes decían. Ya no era esa chiquilla con el uniforme verde y mini falda, ya no. Su cabello creció un poco, pero lo volvió a cortárselo hasta la mitad de la espalda.. aun seguía siendo tan negro como siempre. Los años la hicieron madurar, pero esa alegría infantil no se le borraba.

Se descruzó de brazos y soltó un suspiro molesto. Otra vez se dejaba llevar, diablos. Era demasiado para él, ver como su alumna... dejaba de ser, para sus ojos, una alumna. ¿Pero de qué rayos hablaba? Kagome era.. ¡Kagome! Y nada más.

Aunque podía sentir ese dejo a jazmín salir de su cabello, un aroma tan embriagante como su dulce voz pronunciando la palabra 'profesor'. Aunque sus ojos azules se encontraban más brillantes, y por alguna razón muchas veces se perdió en ellos… Completamente perdido.. muy perdido en sus lagunas azules.

–Profesor... ¿Profesor?

Sí, su voz tan dulce llamándolo. Se preguntó como sería que esa pequeña mano le acariciara el rostro. Se preguntó como sería sentir sus enrulados hilos de cabellos sobre sus dedos, descubriendo sí serían como la seda. Se preguntó como sería rodearla por sus brazos y, también, se preguntó como sería besarla.

Cómo sería sentir su pequeña boca contra la suya, respondiendo sus besos y pegándolo a ella. Tal vez... se perdería para siempre, fundido en su abrazo asfixiante, uniéndose sus labios hasta el cansancio.. hasta la eternidad.

–¡Profesor!

De repente, despertó de aquella ilusión. La pequeña Kagome que estaba abrazando se esfumó como la niebla, y apareció otra Kagome... más cerca de lo que en la realidad permitía. Demasiado cerca, tanto que podía sentir su olor a jazmín desprendiéndose de su cabello. Se sonrojó.

–¿Qué quieres, Higurashi? –preguntó nervioso, alejándose y carraspeando. No podía creerlo, una chiquilla pudo hacer lo que ninguna mujer logró: sonrojarlo. _"Por las mujeres que hay..."_, se reprimió.

–Ya se terminó la clase, sólo me quería despedir –hizo una reverencia -. ¡Nos veremos mañana! –justo había empezado a correr, pero al sentir una leve presión en su muñeca le cortó la respiración.

–No, espera, Kagome..

__

"Es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre", la muchacha se mordió el labio incómoda y se dio la vuelta, sonriendo, pero con un visible rubor rojo en sus mejillas.

–¿Sí?

El muchacho no sabía que hacer. Demonios, era demasiado impulsivo y actuaba sin pensar, sin medir las consecuencias.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? –preguntó sin pensarlo, volviendo al sentir aquél impulso de poder... estar un poco más, unos minutos más en su compañía.

Aún así, tenía la excusa perfecta. Eran las seis y media de la tarde, pero al ser otoño el cielo ya estaba teñido de negro, con unas pocas estrellas y la siempre reluciente luna, no podía dejarla caminar así como así. Y, también, porque su departamento se encontraba muy cerca del templo Higurashi.

–No se preocupe, señor... –empezó a decir Kagome, sonrojándose más de lo que estaba segura de admitir, un rojo tomate.

Él intentó parecer lo más casual posible.

–No me digas señor –replicó, molesto, odiaban que le dijeran así... lo hacía sentirse tan.. extraño -. Estamos fuera de las horas de clase, llámame por mi nombre... Por algo me lo dieron, aunque no lo malgastes.

Kagome sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco de felicidad. ¡La llamó por su nombre y ahora le pedía que lo llamara 'InuYasha'¡Dios, este era su día de suerte! Aparentando tranquilidad y seriedad, Kagome asintió y empezó a marcharse con su profesor... bueno, con InuYasha.

–¿Desde cuándo te interesa la arquería? –preguntó InuYasha, una vez que estaban caminando por el centro, rodeados de personas y luces de colores.

La chica miró ausentemente a la nada, suspirando.

–Mi padre fue muy bueno en ello, y... yo quiero seguir sus pasos –le mostró una sonrisa, el muchacho apartó la mirada sonrojado, frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Y tú? Eres demasiado joven para ser un profesor.

InuYasha sonrió complacido.

–¡Keh! Gracias, lo sé –su rostro empezó a volverse serio, típico que cuando tocaban un tema tan frágil como el de su vida privada -. Oye... ¿Y tienes novio?

Kagome parpadeó confundida, ante el cambio de tema, en especial a un tema... tan extraño. Un momento estaban hablando de su vida, y de repente salda al de los novios. Por más que le gustara, resultaba tan extraño y rodeado por un aire de secretos profundos.

La muchacha alegre hizo lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento: confiar. Lo conocía desde hace dos años y medio, empezaron a llevarse bien pero gracias a su torpeza en el ultimo torneo, su 'amistad' se había reducido. Y ahora él le pedía...

Bueno, antes, esto era demasiado común... aunque él nunca le pidió acompañarla a su casa. Simplemente, como debían seguir el mismo camino, los dos caminaban a la par... como dos completos extraños. ¡Ahora sentía como una pequeña ventana se abría para ella!

–No, aunque mis amigas me dicen que salga con un chico llamado Hoyo... ¡Pero yo no quiero! Simplemente para mí, él es un amigo –Kagome agarró un mechón de su cabello, e inocentemente lo retorció entre sus dedos. Él supo al instante que estaba nerviosa -. ¿Y usted... tiene novia? –su pregunta fue hecha con mucha cautela, sabía que perfectamente su repuesta la lastimaría...

–No.

O sentiría que era la muchacha más feliz del mundo. Ella pronunció un suave: 'ya veo', totalmente ajena a las emociones que despertaban en su pecho. Podía sentir como su corazón saltaba por todas partes, la respiración se le hacía un poco dificultosa y una agradable sensación la atontó mucho... pero mucho.

Pronto la largisimas escaleras del templo hizo que Kagome se desilusionara un poco. Soltó un suspiro triste, se volvió hacia InuYasha y le mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Gracias por traerme –e hizo una reverencia.

Cuando Kagome se enderezó pudo ver de cerca la oscuridad de los ojos del muchacho. Pudo notar que eran de un violeta oscuro, y que estaba pensativo. Pudo ver perfectamente como lentamente la distancia se hacía corta, y más corta.

Cuando sintió que sus labios se rozaban, una emoción la invadió. Sentía como no podía seguir más, como si en cualquier momento desfallecería. Sus rodillas temblaron, amenazando con hacerle perder el equilibro. Pero no pensaba en nada, sólo en aquél sabor dulce en sus labios... un sabor muy dulce.

InuYasha la rodeó con un brazo y la impulsó hacia él, besándola. Oh, rayos¡ya perdió la cabeza! Estaba besando a Kagome... ¡A Kagome! Una alumna, una de sus mejores alumnas y... tal vez lo más cercano a una amiga. No pensó más, no quería hacerlo. Su olor a jazmín, el dulce sabor de sus labios, aquella dulce inocencia en la que le respondía lo obligaban a seguir.

Instintivamente, él profundizó el beso. Kagome apoyó sus manos sobre su pecho, y supo que ella pudo sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente. No entendió porque ella empezó a tiritar, por lo tanto la rodeó con el otro brazo, estrechándola a él. No quería soltarla _jamás_.

Kagome respondió a la desesperación de ese beso, sintiendo lo mismo y animándose a rodearlo con sus brazos. Temblaba de emoción, como si su más grande sueño se estuviera cumpliendo. Recordó que estaban justo frente a la escalera de su casa, que su familia podría verla... pero no le importó.

__

Él la estaba besando. Sentir como cada vez más profundizaba el beso, la hizo olvidar de todo y de todos. Le hizo dar la sensación de que nada existía en el mundo más que él, y _únicamente_ él. InuYasha, y sus labios. InuYasha, y sus brazos. InuYasha, y su olor. InuYasha... InuYasha...

El muchacho rompió sutilmente el beso, buscando el aire que se había escapado de sus pulmones. Los maldijo, era como si despegarse de la boca de Kagome lo volviera a la cruda realidad, y entender que todo lo que hizo fue una completa estupidez.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando¡Podía acusarlo de... de violarla o quién sabe qué cosas! Pero sí él no hizo nada malo, reflexionó. Sólo se habían besado, nada más. Se sonrojó. Estaba seguro que la familia de Kagome no pensaría lo mismo, aunque sólo faltara semanas para que la muchacha cumpliera dieciocho. Sentía como si le hubiera arrebatado algo.. malo.

Bajó la cabeza, dejando de pensar y abriendo su boca para hablar con la muchacha. Se dio cuenta de que aún la abrazaba y ella le sonreía, estaba feliz, los ojos azules brillantes no le engañaban. Las mejillas de Kagome se encontraban rojas, gracias a él.

Casi explotaba de orgullo, ver sus mejillas rojas por su culpa... no podía evitarlo, lo hacían sentirse tan.. tan extraño. Pero era algo agradable, extraño pero muy agradable. Tal vez... de verdad empezó a darse cuenta que Kagome había crecido un poco, y también empezó a olvidarse que era su alumna y que él tenía veintiún años.

Empezó a _olvidarse de todo_.

Kagome le quería decir todo lo que sentía. Quería decirle que lo quería hasta dolerle, que no hubo ningún segundo en que no pensara en él y sus ojos. Quiso decirle que, con ese momento, siempre soñó... siempre esperó un beso, aunque sea una sonrisa. Y, por cualquier cosa, hasta la mínima sonrisa que le regalaba, explotaba de alegría. Se contuvo.

Sólo fue un beso, dijo una voz detrás de su cabeza, no podría significar algo y sacrificar sus sentimientos. Sólo debía esperar un poco más, hasta encontrarse segura y que de verdad... ese beso significó algo para InuYasha.

Serían como la siente y media, su madre estaría preocupada. Tenía que separarse, pero no quería. No, justo ahora que habían empezado. Justo que recibió el beso más dulce de su vida. Lo miró, como queriéndole decir 'ya es hora'.

InuYasha supo que debía soltarla, y esperar hasta el jueves que viene. Sintió que era demasiado tiempo, estar todo un día sin verla... Tomó aire y lentamente deshizo el abrazo, dejándola libre. Kagome le miró un poco confundida, alegre y colorada.. Se acercó a él y le besó en la comisura de los labios, susurrando un sutil:

–No vemos.

Y empezó a subir las escaleras con rapidez. InuYasha la miró atontado, con los ojos brillantes y aún sintiendo el calor de los labios de Kagome en su piel. Sonrió levemente, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos y avanzando al departamento grande que estaba en la esquina, a final de la cuadra.

–Kagome... –soltó, mirando sobre su hombro el templo Higurashi, aún conservando la sonrisa. Se volvió y siguió caminando, soltando un suspiro.

__

"¡Keh! Estúpida arquería…", pensó InuYasha con ojos risueños, algo demasiado inusual en él.

Hay, hay... ¿En qué estuvo pensando en enamorarse de una chiquilla?

**__**

Continuará…

¡TA-DAN! Nuevo proyecto, espero que le guste, chicas. Esta historia tiene, sobre todo, mucho amor... demasiado diría yo.

Quiero ver como les pareció este capítulo. Sé que no es muy bueno, pero igualmente... Je, je, je.. se pondrá interesante en el siguiente capítulo. Bueno, es lo que creo… ¡Necesito escribirlo!

¡Reviews, por favor!


	2. Parte II

****

Amor, loco amor.

Parte II:

__

Campamento.

Kagome cerró el bolso con dificultad. Sus ojos azules se posaron en su habitación, como chequeando de que nada se le olvidara. Quería llevar a Kirara, pero eso sería demasiado... tendría que sacar su diario íntimo y eso sí que no; al menos estaba segura que Sota y su abuelo no se enteraran de nada... extraño, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Sentándose bruscamente en la cama, miró por la ventana. El día era hermoso, el sol golpeaba con gracia la ciudad y el cielo era tan azul… como debería serlo. Parecía un día de primavera, más que de otoño. Sus codos se apoyaron en su rodillas, y sus manos sostuvieron su rostro, y suspiró.

Los finos dedos acariciaron sus labios, recordando el dulce sabor de ser besada por la persona que, en ese momento, más quería. Recordó perfectamente sus brazos alrededor suyo, apretándola hacia él, besándola con casi desesperación… pero fue tan dulce, tan tierno, tan… de InuYasha.

Pensó en el campamento, totalmente extrañada porque él los acompañaran. Bueno, sabía que algunas veces los profesores de materias extras curriculares los acompañaban a las excursiones largas, pero… ¿InuYasha, por qué él en especial?

¿Por qué… temía tanto de verlo? En realidad, no tenía miedo, tal vez lo que tenía era vergüenza. Sí, eso era. ¿Cómo podría ver sus ojos violetas y no desear que la besara otra vez¿Cómo resistir a la tentación de no decirle nada de sus sentimientos?

Suspiró. Mañana sería un día largo, demasiado y la única persona en la faz de la Tierra que sabía lo ocurrido era Sango, su mejor amiga. Sí Ayumi, Eri o Yuka se enteraran, seguramente formarían un escándalo y pronto toda la escuela lo sabría, hasta que llegara al oído de los profesores y luego se lo dirían a su madre y ella, tal vez, haría un juicio que…

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de no pensar en las consecuencias. No debía dejarse llevar por las noticias de la televisión, si ella no abría la bocota como aquella chiquilla que terminó todo en desastre, tal vez hasta ella e InuYasha podrían formar una relación..

__

"No te dejes guiar por un beso, Kagome", pensó para sí misma, seriamente. ¡Por supuesto! No podía darse las ilusiones de formar algo con su profesor. ¡Él tenía veintiún años, pronto cumpliría los veintidós! Pero ella cumpliría los dieciocho, los dulces dieciocho… Pero para eso faltaba, más o menos, cuatro semanas; todo un mes.

La puerta se entreabrió, dejando que una pequeña gatita color crema pasara a la habitación y se subiera a las piernas de Kagome. Estaba sorprendida¿cómo hizo para entrar? Sonrió cariñosamente y le acarició detrás de las orejas, Kirara ronroneó.

–Al menos tú no tienes todos los problemas que yo, Kirara –le dijo a la gatita, acariciándola, ésta parpadeó y la miró, como diciéndole: "Oh, no se compara con los míos" -. Sólo tienes que dormir, dormir y dormir... bueno, comer y dormir. Gatita perezosa eres –y volvió a sonreír.

No esperaba a que fuera mañana para volver a verlo, al menos, esta sería la primera vez que lo vería en ropa informal. La imaginación de Kagome empezó a volar.

Debía admitirlo, le abrió su corazón como a ningún chico se lo había dado. Él, sin quererlo, había cautivado su corazón y ahora... la estaba matando de amor. Aún podía recordar sus ojos violetas, oscuros, brillantes, deseos de devorarla a besos.

Soltó un suspiro enamorado, acostándose en la cama y ocultando su rostro en la almohada. Hizo un extraño ruido, entreabrió los labios y, por unos instantes, le apareció verlo entrar por la ventana... acercarse a ella y...

–.–

InuYasha estornudó cuando Buyo se enredó entre sus piernas. El chico se agachó y alzó al gato rechoncho, acariciándole el lomo.

–¿No seré alérgico a los gatos, verdad? –le preguntó InuYasha a su mascota, él le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos verdes brillantes -. ¡Bah! Alguien debe estar hablando de mí.

Al menos tenía la esperanza que fuera… No, no, no. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá, dónde un bolso negro rebosante de ropa descansaba. Quería llevarse al gato, a ver sí por lo menos era más efectivo que el repelente y matara a los mosquitos. _"¡Idiota! No hay mosquitos en otoño"_, reprimió su cerebro.

Tomó el control remoto y empezó a pasar de canal en canal, pero sin mirarla realmente. A esta hora, había demasiados noticieros y mucho no le agradaban, en especial la noticia que cada uno de ellos pasaban. Otra vez, la misma. Una chica fue abusada por su maestro.

Tragó saliva dolorosamente. Pero… ¿De qué diablos se preocupaba¡Kagome le respondió, él no abusó de ella pues porque la muchacha le respondió! Y, volviendo al tema¡¿Qué diablos le pasó¡¿Por qué rayos le besó¡Era Kagome, su alumna, la misma que veía todas las mañanas salir disparada hacia el colegio! Una pequeña Kagome, una niña, una alumna...

Sintió culpa. ¿Y sí ella se sintió en la obligación de responder a sus besos? Seguramente Sesshômaru se lo veía venir, tal vez por eso… ¿Y él que hacía pensando en su medio hermano¡Keh! Se estaba volviendo estúpido.

Lo qué estaba pensando era algo _estúpido_. Y lo que le pasó en la cabeza al _besar_ a _Kagome_ fue algo demasiado, muy, _estúpido_ de su parte.

Aún así… sabía que, muy, muy, muy, muy en el fondo no estaba arrepentido de besarla. Bueno, podría decirse que sólo quería besarla, pues porque... ¡Quería besarla¿Entienden? No es que realmente estaba enamorado de ella, la besó porque… ¡Porqué la besó y listo!

Una parte de él se rió, sin siquiera creerle.

Aquél beso desató algo dentro de él, algo que quería más y más y más. Y algo en los ojos de Kagome le hizo entender, que ella también quería algo más y más y más. Pero no estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto¡encima en las escaleras de su casa¿Y si la madre salía para ver sí llegaba, o algún familiar y justo los veía a los besos?

Pero ese no era el problema en sí. El único problema que veía era… ¿Cómo rayos vería a Kagome ahora! Gracias a su estupidez, no se veía con las agallas de ni siquiera observarle algún mechón de su cabello. Sabía que, sí le dirigía una mirada a ella, no se resistiría y no podía ver las cosas que haría, o se imaginaría… Suficiente tiene con los sueños de volver a besarla.

¡Geez!

¿Y qué pensará ella¿Lo odiaba, no lo quería volver a verlo, o se asustaría de que hiciera lo mismo? No sabía por qué, pero cada una de sus preguntas le hacía un nudo en la garganta y un amargo sabor en la boca, más cuando sus ojos violetas se posaban en la televisión y veía aquella noticia que conmocionaba al país.

Alumna abusada por su profesor. La niña declaró que ella realmente… lo quería y que había estado con él porque quería. Su madre sigue afirmando que el hombre la obligaba y sólo dice eso por temor a que le suceda algo. El profesor sigue diciendo… que aún la _amaba_.

Apagó el aparato, sintiéndose repentinamente mal. Se imaginó al día siguiente cuando sus ojos se encontraran.. ¿Por qué malditamente aceptó el estúpido y endemoniado viaje! Buyo se dio la vuelta, mostrando su barriga para que le hiciera mimos, tal vez notando su preocupación.

–Creo que lo hice por querer verla otra vez, Buyo –soltó InuYasha, respondiendo a lo que el gato le pedía, viendo como cerraba los ojos y ronroneaba -. Lo sé, soy un tonto¿no?

Los ojos verdes del gato parecían decir todo lo contrario: "No, eres un tipo enamorado". InuYasha frunció el ceño, entendiendo la mirada que el gato le daba, y pensando… que tal vez no estaba del todo mintiendo.

Agarró las patas delanteras de su gato, éste se sostuvo por las traseras y comenzó hacerlo 'bailar'. Buyo soltaba maullidos en protesta, pero InuYasha ya estaba familiarizado con eso. Miró hacia el cielo y la recordó.

Tal vez sí se había enamorado de Kagome.

–.–

Los estudiantes estaban alrededor de una vitrina, leyendo las reglas del campamento. Regla número uno: nunca andar solos, ya que ese bosque era muy extenso y peligroso. Número dos: Llevar las ropas etiquetadas con sus nombres. Número tres¡Diviértanse!

Eri, Yuka y Ayumi miraban preocupadas entres la multitud, fijándose en el reloj de la escuela. Kagome aún no llegaba, y si no llegaba entonces… Las miradas asesinas de Eri y Yuka se fijaron justamente en su 'querido' profesor de arquería. Éste hablaba amenamente con la profesora Midoriko, y la directora del instituto, Kaede. Las dos fruncieron el ceño, molestas.

–¡Oi, Kagome-chan, aquí! –gritó Ayumi, levantando la mano y balanceándola, tratando de llamar la atención de la ojiazul, que se encontraba un poco pensativa.

La muchacha de cabellos negros alzó la vista y dio con la reluciente y risueña cara de su amiga. Sonrió forzadamente, aparentando que no había sucedido nada, pero se moría de ganas por contárselos; Yuka y Eri harían un escándalo y medio mundo se enteraría. Ojalá estuviera Sango con ella, pero tuvo que irse a una competencia por Osaka de gimnasia artística, le deseaba mucha suerte.

–¡Buen día, chicas! –saludó alegremente Kagome, poniendo en el suelo la gran mochila amarillas, que parecía pesar varios kilos, y una bolsa de dormir color bordó. Su madre siempre pensando en ella, se había olvidado del detalle de la bolsa.

–¡Buenos días, Kagome-chan! –respondieron las tres al unísono.

–Qué bueno que has venido a tiempo, Kagome –suspiró Ayumi, un poco preocupada.

–Sí, hemos oído que el joven Hoyo te estaba buscando –comentó Yuka con una sonrisa y mirada pícara.

–¿Qué querrá el joven Hoyo de ti, Kagome-chan? –sentenció Eri, sonriendo malignamente de lado, viendo por sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

Kagome no podía descifrar con claridad lo que las miradas de sus amigas quería decir. La de Ayumi mostraba desacuerdo; La de Yuka era bastante pícara y la de Eri… maligna. Siguió la mirada burlona de su amiga, y dio justo en el blanco: Hoyo de iba acercándose a ella. Y lo que es peor, InuYasha lo estaba mirando de reojo, frunciendo el ceño.

¿Por qué estaba tan molesto, se preguntó Kagome¿serán celos?

Sacudió la cabeza¡qué tontería¡InuYasha celoso, Dios mío! Ella sabía que jamás podría pasar. 'Pero te besó', replicó una vocesita de su cabeza. Kagome frunció el ceño, totalmente desacuerdo con ello. Por más que la besara, por más molesto que estuviera, él era alguien mayor y no podría fijarse en alguien como ella… Una chiquilla.

–¡Hola, Higurashi! Te dejaron venir¿eh? –dijo Hoyo, una vez que se acercó a la muchacha ojiazul. Kagome miró los ojos grises de su amigo, podría ser un chico atractivo… pero aquél aire infantil y de chico bueno, no le daba una chispa que pudiera hacerle gustar.

–Sí, Hoyo-kun –suspiró Kagome, escuchando la campana del colegio, avisando que ya tendrían que abordar los buses que los llevarían al campamento -. Bueno, no vemos¿sí?

–Claro, Higurashi –hubo un poco de desilusión en su voz, pero que la chica no lo notó. ¿Cómo iba a notarlo? La mirada de reproche y molestia que InuYasha le dirigió a Hoyo fue suficiente para distraerla, en especial cuando sus ojos se mezclaron.

Tembló ligeramente cuando InuYasha le dio un vistazo rápido a la ropa que llevaba puesta, un temblor extraño, como si una llama se prendiera dentro de sí. Se sintió expuesta ante aquella mirada violeta, completamente desnuda, y aquello le cortó la respiración. Se remojó los labios, parpadeando y enviándole la misma mirada intensa. Cuando despertaron, desviaron la vista rápidamente, sonrojados.

Kagome no podía creerlo, lo había deseado. Pero no era igual a que la besara o abrazara como siempre le pasaba, no fue aquella inocencia que InuYasha despertaba; era deseo. El mismo deseo con que una mujer deseaba un hombre, con la misma fuerza.

Nunca le había sucedido aquello, pero fue… excitante. No había otra palabra para decirlo; fue excitante. Tan nuevo, tan extraño. Cuando, tímidamente, volvió a fijarse de reojo vio que InuYasha también la miraba, espiándola sobre el hombro de una alumna. Sin poder evitarlo, le sonrió levemente… su regalo fue una sonrisa y una mirada extraña; podría decirse tierna.

El corazón le latía muy rápido.

Sin decir más, y viendo que Hoyo seguía parado frente a ella como un tonto. Agarró a sus amigas, despidiéndose con una sonrisa forzada del muchacho, y las llevó a rastra, seguido de las quejas de sus mejores amigas.

–¡Bien! Como somos demasiados, los dividimos en dos grupos: el rojo y el azul –exclamó Midoriko, poniéndose entre el medio de los grupos -. ¡Ya hemos formados los grupos, y a quién le toca, le toca; no quiero quejas! –con esto último, le lanzó una mirada inquisidora a cualquier chica que sus ojos negros encontraron.

Kagome y Ayumi quedaron en el equipo azul, y Yuka y Eri se quedaron en el equipo rojo. Los equipos tenían líderes, en el equipo rojo era, como no, Midoriko. Y en el equipo azul, para desgracia y alivio de Kagome, el líder era InuYasha.

Cuando él estaba controlando que los chicos subieran, sin querer la mano del muchacho rozó la piel cálida de Kagome. Ésta se detuvo, mirándolo con un brillo extraño, a igual que él. Al llamado de Ayumi, Kagome siguió, pero le sonrió cómplice a InuYasha. Él sintió como el corazón le hacia un vuelco, era imposible no desearla...

El vieje fue tan largo, tan aburrido, tan… silencioso, que casi todos quedaron dormidos al instante. La primera en caer fue Ayumi, Kagome se encontraba leyendo una revista. Al fijarse para ver quien estaba dormido, pudo ver que eran todos, sin ninguna objeción; todos.

–Al parecer no pueden resistir los viajes largos¿no? –preguntó una voz detrás de su espalda. Kagome se sobresaltó, sonrojándose para mirar al serio InuYasha, cruzado de brazos y ceño fruncido, apoyándose en un asiento vacío.

–Profesor… –gimoteó Kagome débilmente, sonrojándose más y sintiendo como la piel se erizaba. ¡Oh, dios! Lo miraba y le hacía recordar la misma mirada que le dirigió. La misma que ella le regaló. Aquél deseo inexplicable encendiéndose en su interior, como una llama que pronto se transformaría en una hoguera. ¡Geez! Tiritó ligeramente.

–Ya te dije que no me llamaras así –gruñó InuYasha, sentándose en el asiento vacío y mirándola, tan intenso, con sus ojos violetas teñidos de un color extraño… muy extraño. Kagome se mordió el labio, al ver como se había enrollado las mangas de su camisa, dejando ver sus brazos algo musculosos, pero no demasiado.

Tragó saliva. ¿Eso significaba que deseaba a InuYasha¿Eso quería decir qué…? Se imaginó por un instante, aquellos ojos, sus manos desvistiéndola y acariciando las curvas de su cuerpo. Se sonrojó furiosamente, haciendo que la revista cayera de sus manos.

¡Torpe!

–L-Lo siento, pero es que… Tú eres mi profesor, y nos estás cuidando y... –balbuceó Kagome, tanteando la revista, sintiéndose tonta.

InuYasha se rió con levedad. Se detuvo en seco, jamás una mujer lo había hecho reír de esa forma, jamás se sintió tan cómodo hablando con una.. Miro a Kagome, dando justo en sus lagunas azules, cristalinas y brillantes. Era un peligro besarla ahora, debía aguantarse.

¡Pero sentía que si no la besaba ahora, estallaría! Se fijó en el conductor, éste miraba simplemente la carretera. Sí, era Miroku, como si tratara de darle ánimos, hizo un gesto con la cabeza. InuYasha frunció el ceño, apretando la mandíbula. _"Imbécil…"_

–Tranquila, no te mataran –replicó InuYasha, volviéndose a ella y sonriéndole, quería aparentar tranquilidad -. Eres una cobarde¿lo sabías, Kagome?

Como si al pronunciar su nombre le hubiera tocado un lugar sensible, Kagome soltó nuevamente la revista al cielo. Soltó un suspiro resignado, y volvió a recogerla. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, o si no haría sospechar a InuYasha. _"¡Todo está bien, Kagome!"_

Pero su profesor tenía razón, era una cobarde… cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los de ella.

–.–

Cuando llegaron al campamento, todos se quedaron boquiabierta al ver lo oscuro que parecía ser el bosque. Todo llenos de árboles, plantas, unas ultimas mariposas revoleteando por ahí. Algunas muchachas tuvieron escalofríos, los chicos se frotaron las manos.

–¡Bien, si siguen aquí derecho, encontraran una soga con las cintas rojas y otra soga con las cintas azules, síganlas hasta llegar a las carpas! –gritó Midoriko, señalando dos direcciones completamente opuestas -. ¡Los del equipo rojo, síganme¡Los del equipo azul, vallan con el profesor Igarashi!

Todos murmuraron excitados.

Kagome estaba hablando con Ayumi, cuando se encontraron a un circulo de árboles. Era grande, y se podía ver el cielo casi oscuro, puesto que era el atardecer. Una fogata ya se encontraba prendida y había cuatro carpas, dos de ellas tenía carteles que decían: "Chicas" y las otras dos, decían: "Chicos". Cuando InuYasha mandó a que todos entraran en las carpas, y que se cambiaran para preparar los juegos nocturnos, llamó a Kagome.

–¿Qué…? –empezó a decir la ojiazul, de repente el muchacho la agarró por el antebrazo y la llevó hacia los árboles, escondiéndose de la vista de los demás.

–¡Keh! Soy un idiota, y tú eres… eres una tonta –rugió InuYasha, molesto, caminando de aquí para allá, pasando una mano por su cabello, exasperado.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

–¡Oye¿Qué te sucede, eh? –replicó Kagome, enojada¡no entendía nada del por qué la llamó y viene ahora a decirle tonta!

–¿Qué me sucede¡Todo me sucede, y es por tú culpa, Higurashi! –exclamó InuYasha, a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra un árbol. Cuando ella abrió la boca para protestar, la agarró por los hombros y la estampó contra un árbol.

Por unos momentos sólo se miraron, frunciendo el ceño y finalmente, cerrando sus ojos, se dejaron llevar. Se besaron con desesperación, fundiéndose en un abrazo. Tenían que estar juntos, y un día fue demasiado para ambos, aunque InuYasha no quería reconocerlo. Fue duro, tenía tantas dudas aún, pero aún así… no podía olvidar aquel sabor dulce que tenían sus labios, la misma sensación de desesperación al besarla.

Pero ahora había algo nuevo, y era lo que más temía: deseo. Lentamente, el beso dejó de ser desesperado, para volverse uno salvaje, pasional. Se deseaban, como si repentinamente le hubiera nacido el capricho de estar más juntos, más unidos. Un deseo primitivo, uno que jamás imaginó tener. Y tampoco esperaba que ella lo tuviera.

Al separarse supieron que el campamento sería… extraño. Tres días y dos noches para estar ocultos entre las sombras, como ahora, y tener esos momentos furtivos.

Sería una aventura un tanto peligrosa…

__

"Excitante", pensaron InuYasha y Kagome, regresando al campamento, tratando de huir de sus miradas.

****

Excitante.

__

Continuará…

¡Ah! Una cosa, chicas. Quiero avisarle que el próximo capítulo habrá lemon. Síp, damas y chicas (no creo que haya chicos :P), tenía pensado ponerlo en el capítulo cuatro, pero me urge que sea ahora. Además, será un mini fic, con apenas seis o siete capítulos o en su completo defecto, diez.

¡Gracias por sus reviews!


	3. Parte III

****

Amor, loco amor.

****

Parte III:

__

Tan sólo…

_ ****_

Se supone que queremos lo mejor para el otro, _aunque no lo reflejemos siempre con un beso._ _Basta una mirada o el roce de sus manos..._ _para saber que están destinados._

Los ojos tristes de Kagome se posaron, sin querer, en la nuca de InuYasha.

Eran dos años y medio de alegrías y tristezas, de sonrisas y lágrimas, de peleas y risas… Bastaron solamente dos meses para enamorarla y dejarla a merced de su profesor de arquería.

Rápidamente la bajó, al notar que el muchacho la miraba distraídamente por sobre su hombro, frunciendo el ceño. Los dos siguieron caminando, en busca de algún refugio para cubrirse ante la inminente tormenta.

–¡Keh¿Quieres soltar eso¡Lo único que hace es atrasarnos! –exclamó InuYasha, ya harto de ver como Kagome se atrasaba por intentar pasar la mochila por lugares angostos.

–¡Ni de broma¡Esta me la regaló mi mamá! –reclamó Kagome, muy molesta, recordando el incidente con la última mochila -. Si mal no lo recuerdo, fue por tu culpa que…

–Lo que sea, deja esa cosa y sigamos –dijo el profesor, haciendo un deman con su mano, haciéndole entender que había llegado al punto final.

Kagome suspiró irritada, siguiendo con dificultad el paso de InuYasha.

Cuando las primeras gotas iban cayendo del cielo, InuYasha divisó a una pequeña cabaña abandonada y ambos corrieron a ella rápidamente. Era cuadrada, pequeña y fría, sin una madera para encender el fuego. InuYasha salió, diciendo que encontraría un tronco antes de que se mojaran y así podría encender el fuego.

La colegiala se sentó en una esquina de la casa, dejando a su lado su gran mochila amarilla y abriéndola, para sacar dos mantas abrigadas. Agradeció en silencio a su madre por el detalle, se cubrió hasta el mentón y esperó. InuYasha no regresaba y afuera llovía a cántaros, ya empezaba a preocuparle.

Pronto la oscuridad se fue aprovechando del lugar, y sus ojos apenas distinguían sus manos. Tiritó violentamente, imaginando que InuYasha se encontrara herido en algún lugar, y, con dificultad, pudo ver como salía de su pequeña boca un vago vapor. El invierno parecía querer adelantarse.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, Kagome por poco grita si no fuera que, gracias a un rayo, que iluminó todo, notó al muchacho de cabellos azabaches. Olvidando de que hacía mucho frío y que ella sólo usaba una faldita, e InuYasha estaba completamente empapado, agarró unas de las mantas y corrió hacia él, cubriéndolo con ella.

–¡Debes tener mucho frío! –exclamó Kagome, muy preocupada, tratando de darle un poco de calor -. InuYasha…

–No digas nada –replicó el muchacho, serio, sacándose la manta y agachándose para agarrar los maderos y así prender la fogata -. Estoy bien, no necesito de tu ayuda.

–Pero…

–¡No necesito de tu ayuda, Kagome! –repitió InuYasha, exaltándose, mirándola con sus dos ojos violáceos, más fuertes que el mismo fuego.

La chica retrocedió un poco confundida y asintió tristemente, dándole la espalda. Apretó la manta mojada contra su pecho y trató con todas sus fuerzas por no llorar, pero sus rodillas le empezaron a temblar. Necesitaba calmarse, esto se estaba volviendo muy común y debía acostumbrarse, se dijo Kagome tragando aire y soltándolo.

Cuando el fuego una vez estuvo encendido, InuYasha se puso frente a él, se sentó y empezó a mirarlo pensativamente, perdiéndose en sabe dios qué. Kagome volvió a la esquina y se tapó con la misma manta, mirándolo enojada.

Ella sólo quería ayudarlo, nada más, se había preocupado muchisimo cuando había tardado y empezaba a llover. No entendía el por qué no aceptaba su ayuda, jamás podría entenderle a un sujeto como él.

Sin que se diera cuenta comenzó a verlo con detenimiento. Sus ojos se fijaron en el flequillo mojado que delineaba sus bien tupidas y negras cejas, y un poquito debajo de ellas se encontraban dos pares de perfectos ojos violetas, más fuertes que ningún otro metal o el mismo cristal. Siguió el contorno de su pequeña nariz, siguiendo de su perfecta y atractiva boca, hasta llegar a su mentón. Tragó saliva, viendo su mandíbula fuerte hasta llegar a su maravilloso cuello y aquella pequeña abertura que dejaba ver un poco de su pecho.

Se miró las manos, mordiéndose el labio, deseando tener que vendarlo. Se imaginaba lo que se sentía su piel áspera, totalmente lo contrario de la piel suave de una mujer, de su espalda...

Los ojos azules de Kagome se entristecieron a volver a verlo, para descubrir que sus dos llamas que tenía por ojos la miraban con atención.

–¿Qué haces allí? –preguntó su voz rasposa, perforando los oídos de Kagome. Sin quererlo, se imaginó llamándola por su nombre, pero con un tono completamente diferente, entre sensual y cansado y se estremeció -. ¿No tienes frío? –naturalmente InuYasha no podía comprender su estremecimiento.

La chica negó con la cabeza, agradecida por tener la manta sobre su pecho, así por lo menos podía ocultar sus pezones erectos. Se encontraba bastante nerviosa, últimamente esto le sucedía cada vez que lo miraba atentamente.

Tragó saliva, y desvió la mirada, sabiendo que no podía aguantar más.

–No, InuYasha, estoy bien aquí –contestó Kagome con voz temblorosa, queriendo que su respiración llegara a la normalidad -. Y no, no tengo frío.

–Kagome…

Algo en su pecho sufrió un espasmo, al escuchar como pronunciaba su nombre. Aunque él la llamara mil veces, esta vez fue diferente. Lentamente sus ojos fueron encontrándose y se quedaron allí, regalándose miradas intensas.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, queriendo escuchar una vez más su nombre; pronunciado de la misma forma ronca y sensual, alocándole los sentidos. El chico se levantó, sin despegar el contacto visual, y se acercó hacia la muchacha. Se sentía como una niña pequeña, indefensa y temerosa ante su mirada fuerte y extraña.

Él se arrodilló frente a ella y acercó su rostro peligrosamente, estaban tan cerca que hasta sus labios parecían rozarse. Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente, sintiendo como sus pezones se endurecían más, e InuYasha simplemente la estaba mirando.

–No mientas –una vez más, su voz fue ronca y sensual, haciendo que el corazón de la muchacha diera un vuelco y dejara de latir -. Puedo olerlo en ti.

El corazón volvió a latir, con más fuerza esta vez, golpeando furiosamente contra su pecho, cada vez más y más y más fuerte. Apretó con todas sus fuerzas la manta, pegándola contra su pecho, tratando de ocultar su excitación. Aún podía recordar aquél pequeño juego que hacían, cuando apenas ella había cumplido los dieciséis.

–¿Q… Qué puedes oler en m-mí, InuYasha? –balbuceó dificultosamente Kagome, bajando la mirada, rompiendo el contacto.

Error.

Por poco y casi creyó que se desvanecería, al sentir como el joven agarraba su mentón y subía su rostro hasta que una vez más los ojos volvieron a verse. Instintivamente, remojó los labios con la punta de su lengua, si no pasaba algo, se moriría allí mismo.

–S-Spungo que mi olor es m-muy desagradable pa-para t-ti¿ver-verdad? An-Antes l-lo d-decías todo el ti-tiempo –dijo Kagome, tratando de sonar segura, pero su voz la traicionó completamente.

Los labios de InuYasha se curvaron en una sonrisa extraña, entre melancolía y… ¿lujuria? Kagome trató de respirar tranquilamente, pero no podía. ¡Si InuYasha tan sólo se alejara de ella…!

–¿Pero yo no te dije que todo era mentira?

La muchacha abrió los ojos completamente, sintiendo como su corazón dejaba de latir, como su cerebro quedaba paralizado completamente e InuYasha se acercó a ella, golpeando sus labios en un desenfrenado beso. Tardó varios minutos en responderle.

Simplemente cerró los ojos y aflojó su cuerpo, rindiéndose ante todos aquellos confusos sentimientos que nacían de su corazón y mataban la pequeña chispa de cordura que habitaba en su cabeza. Dejó que la besara fieramente, que sus manos fuertes le arrebataran la manta y la estampara contra su pecho. Gruñó entre su beso ante su rendición, acariciando la piel debajo de su blusa.

Kagome soltó varios gemidos ahogados, rodeándolo por el cuello y apretándolo contra ella. De repente, todo el frío se había ido al estar tan cerca de InuYasha. Se separaron para tomar aire, jadeantes, como si hubieran corrido varios kilómetros.

InuYasha seguía aún con esa sonrisa extraña, dando su mirada justamente en sus senos que se encontraban visiblemente erectos. Ella se sonrojó furiosamente y bajó la mirada, derrotada. No podía evitarlo, lo admitía…

¡Sí, sí, quería hacer el amor con él y no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás¡Quería que tomara sin piedad su cuerpo, que la cubriera de caricias, que fuera él el primero! También deseaba explorar su cuerpo, conocerlo completamente.

Éste volvió a tomarla de la barbilla, sus ojos brillantes y fuertes, poderosos.

–¿Quieres que te haga el amor, verdad? –preguntó InuYasha, yendo al grano sin rodeos, no como siempre lo hacía. Kagome, avergonzada y fuera de sí, asintió lentamente, sin apartar la mirada -. Ya veo.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, pero esta vez eran menos exigentes y más suaves, inclusive dulces. InuYasha la apresó por la cintura y, lentamente, los dos fueron poniéndose de pie, sin despegar sus labios del otro. Su espalda golpeó duramente contra la pared, Kagome gimió y, sin pensarlo, sus piernas rodearon la cadera del muchacho.

Se separaron, mirándose, Kagome se encontraba demasiado avergonzada. InuYasha le sacó la blusa que llevaba puesta, y ella bajó la mirada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. El muchacho empezó a besarle el cuello, plantándole pequeños y juguetones mordiscos.

Kagome lo apretaba contra sí, y soltó un gemido ronco cuando el muchacho presionó su seno duro, su pulgar giraba en torno a su pezón, excitándola más. Un ruido sordo se escuchó cuando su espalda volvió a ser golpeada contra la pared con fuerza, haciendo que ella dejara escapar un fuerte quejido. Su mano viajó debajo de su tela, entre pulgar e índice presionaron su pezón y seno.

Kagome simplemente quería gritar por todo el placer que iba recibiendo. No le importó lo que sucedía ahora, no le importó su familia, ni sus amigos, tampoco el campamento o lo que pudieran decir de ella. Estaba segura¿qué más podía decir? Amaba a InuYasha, de verdad lo amaba y quererlo sentir más cerca es una de esas 'faces' del amor.

Sólo estaba él y sus ojos. Él, tomando posesión de su cuerpo sin piedad, sin preguntarle, acariciando sus curvas por entre sus ásperas manos, haciendo que Kagome soltara más y más gemidos, mezclados entre su nombre.

Él se sacó su jersey negro, y luego su camisa blanca, y la aprisionó contra su pecho. Kagome gimió, al sentir piel contra piel, y aunque sus senos aún tenían su sostén, no pudo evitar estremecerse. Tímidamente sus pequeñas manos acariciaron sus brazos, flacos pero musculosos, fuertes. Luego subieron hasta su pecho, siguiendo el contorno de sus clavículas hasta el rostro, acariciándole las mejillas y apartando los mechones oscuros de su flequillo.

Se miraron sin decirse nada, ambos estremeciéndose por la alocada pasión naciente de sus pechos y Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza, queriéndole decir que era suya, que lo amaba y que estaba feliz de que él fuera el primer hombre que la tocaba de aquella manera. Sus ojos azules brillaron, contagiándose de aquella fuerza que tenían los ojos violeta de su profesor.

InuYasha soltó un gemido ronco, arrancando el sostén, rompiendo aquél broche y viendo como los senos se liberaban de su prisión. Sus manos presionaban y soltaban, acariciando con ternura la suave piel de sus pechos, escuchando los gemidos de placer de Kagome contra su oído.

La estaba haciendo suya, descubriéndola por su cuerpo, viendo a que lentamente la llevaba hacia los picos de placer más alto, temiendo que tal vez llegara al clímax. Luego sus manos siguieron bajando lentamente, acariciando con ternura su cintura y caderas, en el proceso mordía juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Kagome empezó a morderle por el cuello, causándole quejidos roncos, naciente de su garganta y pegando su excitación contra su sexo.

–¿Te… gusta…? –preguntó InuYasha, con apenas casi voz..

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, asintiendo lentamente, dejando que sus débiles pies, cubiertos aún por las zapatillas, tocaran el suelo. Con la ayuda de sus pies, fue sacándose las zapatillas y la medias, dejando que los pies desnudos sintieran la fría madera. Soltó un sonido casi inhumano al sentir sus manos rasposas contra la suavidad de su muslos, hasta llegar a la prenda y deslizarla con suavidad.

Escuchó un sonido extraño, pero al estar tan embriagada por las caricias y el perfume de InuYasha, no pudo entender que fue. El muchacho la tomó por detrás de las rodillas, la alzó y ella se encargó de apresarlo por entre sus piernas.

Kagome comenzó a morderle el hombro, sus manos acariciaban con timidez parte de su pecho y espalda, arrancándole gemidos, casi rugidos. La empujó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared, pero a la chica no le importó. Escuchó otro sonido y, esta vez, si pudo entender lo que era; puso a marcha sus otros sentidos y se dio cuenta que InuYasha se había alejado un poco (ya que con su prisión, mucho no podía huir), y se estaba sacando las ultimas ropas que él poseía.

Los entreabiertos ennegrecidos ojos azules, a causa por el deseo, miraron directamente los oscuros y llenos de lujuria de InuYasha. Sus labios se abrieron débilmente, reclamando que la volviera a besar y no se hizo esperar. La boca chochó contra la suya, recorriéndola, besándola una y otra vez, mil veces más, un millón de veces más.

Y, en un segundo, comenzó. Entró en ella de golpe, desgarrándola por dentro, arrebatando toda su virginidad de una sola embestida. Gimió, aún entre el beso, separándose para tomar aire. Su espalda golpeaba contra la madera, hasta que InuYasha paró.

–¿…Te… duele…? –balbuceó el muchacho, ocultando su rostro entre el hombro de Kagome, mientras que la muchacha se aferraba con sus brazos a su cuello.

–Sí… –jadeó Kagome, apretándolo contra él.

InuYasha cerró los ojos y volvió a entrar, embestirla con fuerza. Entraba y salía, moviendo sus caderas en un acto tan viejo como el mundo mismo, fundiendo sus corazones en uno sólo, a igual que todo su cuerpo, uniendo las mentes.

Tenía que decirlo, en cualquier momento explotaría si no lo decía. Sus labios se movían, pero el único sonido que salían de ellos eran sus gemidos máximos de placer, de dolor, de lujuria. ¿Cómo podía dejarla así? Seguía adentrándose en ella, desgarrando su pequeña caverna virginal, abriéndose paso rápidamente.

Soltó un gritito al sentir como algo se derramaba dentro de ella. InuYasha, también con un gemido, sin contenerse más, soltó toda su semilla dentro de la muchacha, llenándola con su calor. La fricción entre sus cuerpos sudorosos y temblorosos lentamente fue desapareciendo, y finalmente el muchacho se detuvo.

Kagome se soltó, pero por poco y casi caía al suelo, suerte que estaba él y la sujetó entre sus fuertes brazos, apresándola en un abrazo.

Cuando sintió que sus sentidos volvían a la normalidad y pudo controlar su habla, la muchacha miró la profundidad de los ojos violetas de su amante. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, besándole suavemente en sus labios y deslizándose por entre sus brazos, tocando su cuerpo con la fría madera. InuYasha se arrodilló, preocupado y temeroso, sus manos agarraron las mejillas sonrojadas de la muchacha y susurró un suave:

–¿Kagome?

**__**

Porque eres tú mi sol, la fé con que vivo.

La potencia de mi voz, los pies con que camino.

Eres tú, amor, mis ganas de reírme.

Adiós que no sabré decirte

porque nunca podré vivir sin ti.

La chica le mostró una sonrisa tan clara y pura, tan inocente y hermosa, aún así muy cansada, que el corazón de InuYasha se contrajo. Kagome acarició sus manos, y tomó una manta que estaba cerca, cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos y acercándolo hacia ella, para así recostar su cabeza en el hombro.

–Lo amo mucho, profesor –susurró Kagome muy bajito, pero lo suficiente para que su querido profesor, su adorado InuYasha, pudiera escucharla -. Te amo demasiado, InuYasha.

InuYasha correspondió a su abrazo, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo levemente. Necesitaban descansar, tal vez los chicos los encontrarían a la mañana siguiente, cuando la lluvia cesara un poco. Volvió abrirlos, cuando la respiración de su Kagome le dio a tender que se quedó dormida, se colocó contra la pared y la acomodó entre sus brazos, apretándola fuertemente.

–Lo sé...

Si tan sólo esto no terminara nunca...

**__**

…Sin ti…

Continuará…

__

Ooohh, creo que se me fue la mano un poco, aunque no fue tan pervertido como uno de mis futuros lemons (sorpresa, sorpresa :P). Espero que les haya gustado, ya que en el próximo capítulo será una sorpresita **no muy** agradable (agradable, no grande je, je, je).

¡Gracias por sus reviews!


	4. Parte IV

****

Amor, loco amor.

Parte IV:

__

Amor en secreto.

Kagome miraba como el sol se transformaba en una gran pelota anaranjada y caía con lentitud hacia el horizonte, creando unos infinitos colores en las nubes. Rosas, azules, rojos, anaranjados. Era tan hermoso ese atardecer y tranquilizador, que alejaba todos los malos pensamientos de su cabeza y sólo sonreía. Miró disimuladamente sobre su hombro, encontrándose con el rostro dormido de Hoyo, y volvió a suspirar de resignación.

Ayumi estaba sentada tres asientos más adelante, charlando con un muchacho de otra división alegremente. Frunció el ceño, molesta, sabiendo que eso lo había hecho a propósito. ¡Estaba cansada…¡No, estaba **harta** de que siempre quieran verla con Hoyo! No le gustaba, y si ahora no lo hacía, menos creía que lo haría en el futuro.

Volvió a mirar a su amiga, y entendió que en realidad estaba durmiendo. Volteó para todos lados, tratando de localizar a alguien despierto; pero sus pequeños ronquidos y respiraciones pausadas entendió que, tal vez, ella era la única despierta.

Escuchó un ruido, como si algo muy pesado hiciera fricción contra el asiento y sintió como el corazón se le salía del pecho. Qué suerte que Midoriko se encontraba en el otro autobús, pensó la muchacha sonrojada pero feliz.

InuYasha pegó sus ojos violetas en los suyos, y le mostró una leve sonrisa arrogante. Kagome supo que intentaba ser un poco… 'pasivo', pero no quería que cambiara. Le gustaba esa combinación, rudeza con cariño.

–Hola –susurró InuYasha, encontrándose nervioso¡de sólo recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior se le subían los humos por la cabeza! Trató de carraspear un poco, pero no pudo, simplemente se dedicó a mirarla, a contemplarla.

__

"¿Pero qué rayos me pasó por la cabeza¡Le hice el amor como…¡Abusé de ella, de una menor, yo era su profesor!", se reclamaba una y otra vez, luego de lo sucedido la noche lluviosa de un sábado. Fue una estupidez, sabía que por hacer eso podría ir a la cárcel y lo tacharían de "abusador de menores". ¿Lo peor de todo? No estaba arrepentido.

¡Oh, con un demonio¡Estaba entre la espada y la pared! Uno: su lado conciente, racional, que quería que le dijera a Kagome que terminó, que sólo fue… ¡atracción física! Dos: su lado… 'sentimental', que en muy pocas ocasiones lo había escuchado, que siempre decía lo mismo: 'Sí ella quiso, tú no eres culpable'.

**__**

'Te amo', las palabras de Kagome volvían hacia él, taladrándole la conciencia, consiente de sus propios sentimientos. Se veía muy confundido, demasiado, porque estaba castigado por la ley amar a una alumna. Estaba castigado de por vida, por siquiera haber puesto un ojo en ella y verla en algo más que una del montón.

–Hola –respondió Kagome, sonriéndole cariñosamente, despertándolo de sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Se quedó mirándola, viendo esa sonrisa cariñosa, tan tierna y amable.

__

"Ella de verdad me ama", pensó disgustado pero, igualmente, feliz. ¿Cómo podía ser eso¿Molesto pero feliz a la vez? Miró de soslayo los ojos de la muchacha, buscando algo, una excusa para terminar con esta locura y dejarla en paz.

Pero no. Sólo había amor, cariño, esperanza. Había creído en verdad sus palabras, las había tomado en serio, y no pudo evitar sentirse extraño. Alguien había creído en sus palabras, de verdad confiaron en él y no lo defraudaron.

–¿Quién es ese tipo? –preguntó, en medio de un gruñido de disgusto, señalando con su mirada asesina al durmiente e inocente Hoyo.

Kagome sonrió un poco risueña, entendiendo que aquello eran celos. Se levantó y pasó por su lado sin siquiera moverlo y fue hasta InuYasha, sentándose en el asiento de al lado y mirándolo con la misma sonrisa, esta vez volviendo a ser cariñosa.

–Fue Ayumi quien me obligó a sentarme con él –contestó Kagome, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de él, InuYasha volvió a sonrojarse -. Es que se estaba haciendo amiga de un chico, y ella me lo pidió…

–¡Keh! –el muchacho se cruzó de brazos mirando para otro lado, más sonrojado -. ¿Y por eso te estuvo pidiendo todo el tiempo de qué si tenías el próximo sábado libre, eh?

Kagome se rió divertida. Nunca en su vida se había imaginado que InuYasha era un celoso, jamás pensó que él fuera así. Sintió como él la abrazaba posesivamente, con un brazo, por la cintura. Bueno, tampoco imaginó que fuera tan posesivo.

–Le dije que no podía, InuYasha –replicó Kagome con voz suave, entrelazando sus dedos sobre los de él, cerrando los ojos -. Que teníamos una importante costumbre familiar.

InuYasha tragó saliva, tratando de no notar nervioso y desilusionado. ¡Adiós a los planes de estar con ella todo un sábado! _"¡InuYasha¡Ya pareces un estúpido adolescente de quince años, contrólate¡**CON-TRÓ-LA-TE**!"_, pensó desesperado.

–Ah¿y qué es esa 'importante costumbre familiar'? –preguntó InuYasha, con verdadera inocencia. Kagome abrió un ojo azul y lo miró, como si esperaba de que eso fuera una broma.

Sacó su cabeza de su hombro, le susurró unas cuantas palabras que lo hicieron sonrojarse con furia, y volvió a estar en la misma posición que antes.

–Vaya, que costumbre la tuya, Kagome –replicó InuYasha, incómodo, viendo para todos lados, como si tratara de buscar alguna ayuda. Escuchó como Kagome reía tontamente y eso lo molestó -. Pues yo también tengo varias costumbres… –se acercó un poquito -, que debería enseñarte –y le susurró palabras y palabras en su oído.

Kagome sonrió pícara, aguantando las ganas de besarlo. ¡Quería hacerlo, pero estaban todos allí! Alguno podría despertar para ir al baño y justo los viera besándose, se armaría un escándalo horrible. Su madre pondría el grito en el cielo, a InuYasha lo hacharían de su trabajo y, tal vez, lo encerrarían en la cárcel. No, no quería que aquello pasara¡no a él!

Si tan sólo no se hubieran mirado cariñosamente, si no hubieran mostrando un poquito de cariño por medio de sus ojos, tal vez él no se hubiera enterado y siguiera durmiendo. Pero los ojos de Hoyo se encontraban entreabiertos, mirando sorprendidos como la chiquilla de su vida se escapaba de sus manos por medio de ese sujeto.

Se dio la vuelta, jurando que se las pagaría con todas a InuYasha Igarashi. ¡Sería lo ultimo que haría, para salvar a su preciosa Kagome! Lo haría por ella, simplemente para _salvarla a ella_.

–.–

Sus labios se juntaron por décima vez en lo que va del día, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de sus cuerpos, juntándose. Sentía como el corazón latía en sus oídos, como la sangre corría rápidamente sus venas, y la excitación se hacía visible con una pequeña caricia en su espalda. Gimió cuando se iban a separar, pero luego volvieron a juntarse, esta vez más salvaje y crudo.

Sólo pasión, simplemente más que pasión. InuYasha empezó acariciarle bajo la remera, tocando su piel con la yemas de sus dedos, suave; la piel era muy suave contra sus dedos ásperos, arrancándole gemidos ahogado a la chica.

Se separaron con rapidez, ante que aquél inocente beso se transformara en algo más. Kagome se acomodó la remera, y empezó a entrenzarse el cabello, nerviosa. InuYasha la miraba atentamente, viendo como los finos dedos de la muchacha se entrelazaban entre sus enrulados cabellos, casi tan suaves como su piel.

Cuando finalmente terminó, atándola con una cinta, suspiró decepcionado y miró hacia la televisión que se encontraba prendida en un canal cualquiera. Era temprano, un lunes a las cuatro de la tarde, una hora antes de su clase y Kagome había insistido en conocer su departamento.

–Kagome… –llamó InuYasha, sin siquiera mirarla, tratando de no delatarse a si mismo por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

–Hoyo me invitó a salir el sábado, yo _tenía_ decir que no, pero… –empezó hablar rápidamente Kagome, sonrojándose apenada.

Un silencio llenó la habitación. InuYasha se puso de pie, sin decir nada, se acercó al espejo que estaba en la cómoda, agarró un peine cualquiera y empezó a cepillarse. Jamás lo hacia, sólo en ocasiones especiales: cuando debía arreglarse, o definitivamente cuando estaba lo bastante furioso para cortar cabezas.

–¿_Tenías_ decir que no! –rugió InuYasha, minutos después de un tenso silencio, sobresaltando a Kagome. Se dio la vuelta, dando con sus ojos violetas brillantes, furiosos, como un volcán en erupción. Se acercó a Kagome, agarrándola por los hombros -. ¿Te gusta ese tipo¡Responde!

Para sorpresa suya, InuYasha no levantó tanto la voz, sólo se encontraba muy molesto. Kagome comprendió al instante que estaba celoso, no, de echo, se encontraba DEMASIADO celoso. Respiró profundamente aliviada y se soltó de su agarre suavemente, InuYasha le dio la espalda y se acercó otra vez hacia el espejo. La chica también se levantó, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo abrazó por la espalda, recostando su mejilla en el medio.

–No, no me gusta –dijo Kagome en un susurro, calmando completamente los nervios de InuYasha. Por un momento se contempló en el espejo, viéndose a sí mismo viviendo con Kagome bajo su techo, teniéndola siempre así, estar siempre abrazado -. Pero mis amigas aceptaron por mí. Antes que digas nada: le diré que estaré ocupada entrenando.

Sonrió levemente, escuchando y con su fantasía aún rondando por su mente. Quiso imaginarse cuando Kagome creciera, cuando fuera una mujer madura y hermosa, con su bella sonrisa y los siempre alegres ojos azules, sosteniendo a un bebé de ojos violetas y…

–¿Confías en mí, Kagome?

–¿Huh¿A qué viene eso, InuYasha?

Él pasó sus brazos, acariciando sus manos.

–Sólo responde¿Confías en mí, Kagome? –repitió pacientemente, cerrando los ojos y dejándose guiar.

Sintió como Kagome asentía detrás de su espalda y, de repente, se sintió seguro. Muy seguro, como si pudiera afrontar cualquier mal, cualquier cosa que se presentara ante el mundo. Su mundo.

–Siempre lo haré –cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron, soltó un suspiro enamorado -. Te amo, InuYasha, y lo sabes.

–Lo sé –e InuYasha sonrió levemente, entreabriendo sus ojos violetas.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una pareja, que no necesitaba de palabras cariñosas y cosas así para dirigirse entre ellos. Sólo se necesitaban unidos, juntos, estar ahí para el otro, simplemente importando el bienestar del otro.

Bueno, pues así es el amor¿no?

–.–

Contuvo el aire al verlo ahí, parado, mirando con atención el blanco y tensando el arco. Jamás imaginó ver tal espectáculo que, aunque estuviera vestido, se imaginaba lo que debía haber entre esas ropas. No sabía el por qué, pero su profesor decidió vestirse tal y como lo hacían los otros profesores y le quedaba… genial.

El atuendo era simple y sencillo, aunque un poco extraño al de los otros. Su hakama era rojo, no negro como el de los demás, su gi era blanco, tal como los profesores, y el cabello lo llevaba suelto. Su postura era arrogante y su sonrisa era realmente extraña, casi imposible de descifrar.

Cuando sus dedos soltaron la flecha, se formó una leve brisa, haciendo que sus negros cabellos se movieran un poco y que un mechón descansara sobre su hombro. Kagome vio, boquiabierta, como la flechada daba casi, casi en el mismo lugar que en la suya.

Todos los presentes e incluidos lo que estaban mirando aplaudieron, maravillados. Yuka y Eri tenían la quijada hasta por los suelos.

–¡Keh¿Y ahora, entendieron como es? –preguntó InuYasha, volviéndose a sus alumnas, que asintieron maravilladas.

Kagome pudo entender como, a tan poca edad, pudo llegar a ser profesor de arquería. Realmente tenía un talento, o tal vez sólo fue lo bastante bueno y afortunado para aquello. Por unos momentos dejó escapar su imaginación y la llevó hacia el Sengoku Judai, la era feudal, pero sin el arco. Bueno, tal vez una espada y protegiéndola de todo mal, o de aquellos monstruos que imaginaban la gente.

–Vamos, inténtalo tú, Kagome –pidió Ayumi, palmeándole la espalda y guiñándole el ojo, despertándola de su maravillosa imaginación -. Seguro lo harás mejor que nosotras.

Yuka y Eri asintieron, todavía atontadas por el 'maravilloso' espectáculo de su profesor. Al parecer, no era tan tonto como habían creído.

–Esta bien –asintió Kagome, agarrando el arco con decisión. Se puso en posición, pero sintiendo la mirada de InuYasha, más penetrante que otra veces. Eso la incomodó.

La flecha fue soltada y… falló. Todas soltaron, incluido InuYasha, un: 'Ohhh' lleno de sorpresa. Kagome sacudió la cabeza, tomó otra flecha, tensó el arco, miró al blanco con el ceño fruncido y la soltó. Falló. Tres de cuatro intentos, fallaron, uno no dio justamente en el blanco pero se acercó bastante.

Se frutó los brazos, una vez que terminaron, por el frío de la tarde. Como eran la seis y media, el cielo estaba oscuro y aún seguía amenazando con la tormenta. Esperó a que todas se marcharan y que InuYasha se cambiara y cuando lo vio, se acercó a él y lo abrazó por el brazo.

–¡Ka-Kagome! –exclamó nervioso el profesor de arquería, sonrojándose visiblemente ante esa muestra de cariño tan abierta en un lugar… tan público. Miró para todos lados, tratando de no encontrar a nadie que sospechara.

La gente iba a y venía, pero no le prestaba atención. Tal vez pensarían que sólo eran amigos, o quizás eran novios, pero no veían nada de malo que estuvieran dos jóvenes juntos. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, la conciencia volvía a reclamarle.

Fue tan idiota hacerle el amor de esa forma, pero la muchacha no parecía molesta y asustada. La sonrisa angelical, los ojos azules más brillantes que nunca; se encontraba perfecta.

–¡Aquello fue fantástico! Nunca imaginé que fueras tan bueno, InuYasha –decía Kagome, arrastrándolo por la ciudad de brillantes colores.

–¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? –preguntó InuYasha, con voz amenazadora y la miraba, como diciéndole: 'serás hombre muerto'. Bueno, en este casi sería: 'mujer muerta'.

–Tontito.

Por más que aquello no le gustara, InuYasha suspiró y miró al su alrededor, pero no a Kagome. La muchacha se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. No quería recordar lo que había pasado el domingo a la mañana, pero… Lo miró de reojo, y por primera vez vio una leve preocupación en su rostro.

Cuando llegaron al templo, éste estaba atestado de gente (mayoría jóvenes), rodeando al abuelo de Kagome. La chica parpadeó confundida, a igual que su profesor.

–¡Ah, Kagome¡Te dije que los llaveros serían un éxito! –exclamó el abuelo, atestado de personas alrededor que exigían los llaveros de Shikon.

La muchacha soltó un bufido, sintiendo demasiada piedad hacia su familia. Se volvió hacia InuYasha, sintiéndose un poco culpable, se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla. Nunca en su vida el muchacho había sentido tanto calor por aquella forma de despedirse.

–Kagome… –susurró, sintiendo culpabilidad y alegría al mismo tiempo. Se entretuvo un poco viendo como ella trataba de todas las formas humanamente posibles de ayudar a su abuelo entre tanta gente.

__

"No quiero hacerte daño, niña…", pensó cerrando los ojos y yendo hacia el edificio. No quería lastimarla por su estupidez, ya que pronto debería marcharse, para volver a huir de sus problemas familiares. La mataría si se llegara a enterar el por qué se fue.

–.–

Las palabras de Sesshômaru fueron demasiadas claras para Kagura. La mujer celestial de los vientos entrecerró los ojos escarlatas, viendo la oscuridad nacer, escuchando a viento soplar por aquél lugar tan frío y muerto.

–Debes encontrarlo, Kagura, si quieres tener tu libertad –pensó en voz alta, viendo los autos pasar y detenerse de vez en cuando.

Las puertas de roble chillaron, quejándose al ser movidas con lentitud. Kagura se dio vuelta, dando sus ojos contra los fríos y oscuros ojos de la muchacha. Observó con cierto asco el abultado vientre, tratando de pasar disimuladamente por un vestido hasta las rodillas.

Aquél era el bastardo, que liberaría su vida pero encerraría a otra.

–Buenas noches, señorita Kikyo –dijo con su voz fría.

**__**

Continuará…

¡Oh, recta final:P ¡Gracias por sus reviews!


	5. Parte V

****

Amor, loco amor.

Los truenos rompieron con la calma y las gotas empezaron a caer contra el asfalto. Miraba con tristeza desde su ventana, incapaz de llorar. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué sucedió con todo el amor que se tenían¿a dónde fue¿Acaso fue todo una farsa, una mentira?

__

"Pero… él jamás dijo que me amaba", pensó apretando sus puños, hasta que sintió clavarse las uñas y la sangre tocar las yemas de sus dedos. Recordó su mirada, recordó todas aquellas leves muestras de amor y cariño. _"Aún así…"_

Recostó su cabeza en el escritorio y se tapó con sus brazos, sin dejar de ver la lluvia caer sin piedad contra la ciudad, escuchando los truenos por toda la habitación. Tragó con dificultad, pero ese nudo en la garganta, ese vacío, aquella tristeza no se iba.

__

"Lo perdí, lo perdí…", de tan sólo recordarlo las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, recorriendo el mismo camino una y otra vez, aumentando su dolor. Quería estar entre sus brazos, sentirse excluida del mundo pero con él a su lado, escaparse, vivir una vida… Vivir un amor puro, verdadero.

__

"Te perdí… profesor"

O, simplemente mirar sus ojos y sentirse querida. Simplemente volver a verlo, con sus sonrisas arrogantes y ojos duros, pero que derramaban tanta ternura, amenazando con derretirla en cualquier momento.

__

"InuYasha…"

****

Parte V:

__

Hasta que la muerte nos separe…

Todas miraron a la muchacha con cierta pena. Ayumi, Eri y Yuka intentaban animarla, pero aunque sonreía, el gris de sus ojos no desaparecía. ¿Era tanta su tristeza¿Tanto su dolor para… parecer muerta en vida?

Kagome nunca acertó en los blancos¿dónde estaba la estrella en arquería¿la muchacha que, ante cualquier cosa, siempre sonreía? Tal era su dolor, que parecía contagiar a las demás, incluso a InuYasha.

Eri y Yuka miraban con cierto odio y rencor a su profesor, notándolo extraño también. Se quedaba mirándola, y los ojos parecían más claros que lo habitual. Las alumnas entendieron que estaba en otro mundo, pues cuando le hablaban miraba hacia otra parte.

Cuando la clase había terminado, Kagome corrió lo más rápido que pudo, queriendo que él no la alcanzase. No podía verlo, no quería pensar en él, sin embargo lo recordaba. Recordaba a su voz llamándola; a sus manos acariciándola, a sus labios besándola.

Lo sentía en todo el cuerpo.

Se estremeció, deteniéndose frente a una librería. Jadeaba, intentando recuperar el aire que se escapaba de su pequeña boca. El viento sopló, sacando algunas gotas de las nubes grises.

–Kagome…

Sólo quiso que fuera una ilusión, un recuerdo de su mundo partido. Pero sintió su mano agarrando su antebrazo llevándola hacia un callejón oscuro.

Unos ojos lilas brillaron afligidos, sintiendo tanta angustia. Kagome quiso hacer algo, pero no se movió, sólo escuchaba los latidos acelerados de su corazón roto y miraba sus ojos… Por un momento, creyó que ambos estaban tristes.

Que de verdad sentía el mismo dolor que ella.

–¿Por qué no me dejas en paz! –gritó ella, ya cansada de sentir ese dolor, esa angustia, de llorar por las noches sin dar crédito a todo lo ocurrido -. Me haces daño…

Inmediatamente, InuYasha la soltó, pero no la dejó escapar. La acorraló contra la pared, poniendo ambos brazos a los costados de la muchacha, tragando con dificultad.

–Escúchame… ¡Por favor, escúchame!

No quería escuchar, no quería que sus sentimientos fueran rechazados por la única persona que amó de verdad. Con la única persona que le regaló lo más apreciado para ella, con la que compartió sus primeros besos, con la que se sintió feliz.

Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él, y volvió a llorar. Él no hizo nada, sólo la miró con culpabilidad. Kagome lo rodeó con sus brazos y tiritó, ocultando sus lágrimas entre sus ropas.

Era por su culpa que ella estuviera así. Por él y su medio hermano. Nunca lo dejaría en paz hasta que… frunció el ceño tristemente, al tiempo que sus ojos se volvieron más claros todavía. Finalmente, la abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a su pequeño cuerpo, temiendo que en cualquier momento desapareciera.

Necesitaba calmarla, su corazón se partía en mil fragmentos al ser él culpable de sus lágrimas… de todo. ¿Por qué diablos tuvo que pasar esto? Fue feliz con Kagome…

¿Podría seguir ocultándolo¿Acaso no era ya tonto negar lo que sentía? Pretender que simplemente era algo de paso, simplemente una chica que le atraía físicamente. No, Kagome era todo menos eso. Ella era quien había logrado algo que jamás creyó tener, le hizo descubrir cosas. Lo hizo volver loco y lo menos que se merecía era su cariño, su amor..

Pasara lo que pasara, quien quiera que los viera separados… InuYasha se había enamorado de Kagome, de la alumna sonriente y torpe, de la chica de cabellos negros ondulados y ojos azules, de la participante que hizo su mejor esfuerzo; pero no bastó para ganar.

–.–

–Kagome…

Su voz desgarró el silencio que se había creado entre ambos, sumergidos entre la oscuridad y aferrándose, como a un salvavidas, a su estrecho abrazo. La chica gimió, sintiendo sus caricias entre sus curvas, deslizando con suavidad la falda por entre sus piernas. Por más pasión que hubiera, por más lujuria que existiera en ese momento, había dolor y tristeza.

Sus labios se encontraron en una pequeña danza, moviéndose, tratando de encajar más de los que ya encajaban. Parecían una pieza de rompecabezas, como si sus bocas estuvieran hechas simplemente para ser besadas por ellos. Como si sus manos simplemente tuvieran el sentido del tacto para sentir su piel. Como si sus cuerpos fueron ideados por el capricho del destino para estar juntos, encajar, ser uno solo.

Tocó su piel, acariciando su espalda y pecho, mordiendo juguetonamente su hombro mientras que él acariciaba su cadera y muslos. Fue hacer el amor lentamente, con dolor y amor, sintiendo cada unas de sus caricias, memorizando hasta la más mínima marca de su piel para siempre.

Sellando todo en sus recuerdos.

Soltó un quejido cuando se presionó contra ella, entrando con lentitud, abriéndose paso, siendo bien recibido por su cuerpo. Eran simplemente uno solo, en esos pequeños instantes dejaban de ser InuYasha y Kagome. Eran dos amigos, dos conocidos... Dos amantes, disfrutando profundamente de su última vez, sabiendo que tal vez jamás pudieran volver estar así.

Entraba y salía. _"InuYasha…"_. Entra, sale, entra, sale. _"Kagome…"_. Eran uno solo, juntos, unidos, por unos segundos que parecían horas. _"InuYasha…"_ Más rápido, más profundo, mucho más, estar más cerca. _"Kagome…"_

La fricción creía entre sus cuerpos, haciendo más intensa la penetración, dejándose llevar por única vez, por su corazón y no su lógica, el cerebro. Querían compartir con ese instante, toda una vida, unos años, o tal vez unos simples meses pero igual se notaria su ausencia.

Para Kagome, InuYasha era su primer amor y la única persona que amaría con esa misma intensidad. Para InuYasha, Kagome era quien le enseñó amar y la única con que en verdad, tal vez, la verdadera, a quien había amado.

Con un gemido, el muchacho dejó escapar toda su semilla, entrando en ella sin control, llenándola con su esencia. Kagome se aferró a él, aun moviéndose, clavando sus uñas y apretando sus ojos, tratando de no gritar. Su cuerpo desnudo y pequeño tembló violentamente contra el corpulento y varonil cuerpo de él, oculta tras sus brazos.

–Te amo –susurró Kagome, muy débilmente, sin mirarle. Tal vez, muy en el fondo, temía que sólo fuera un sueño.

InuYasha la agarró por el rostro, viendo con un poco de alivio, como los ojos de la chica volvieron hacer azules por unos instantes.

–Kagome… –se detuvo, si lo decía, le causaría un gran sufrimiento; incluso más de lo que ahora sentía –. Kagome, yo…

–Debo irme, InuYasha, mi madre se preocupará por mí –rezongó Kagome, ya casi sin voz, sintiéndose acorralada contra sus ojos lilas -. Lo siento pero…

–Quédate –atajó el muchacho, agarrándola por la cintura y apretándola hacia él. Kagome forcejeó un poco, pero se resignó, o eso pensaba.

–Pero mi madre…

–Dile que estuviste por ahí con tus amigas, y que se te fue la hora…

Lentamente, sus ojos iban perdiendo aquel triste lila, volviendo hacer los violáceos fuertes como una hoguera y duros como un témpano de hielo.

–InuYasha, sabes que no puedo…

–Por favor, Kagome, quédate… un poco más.

La chica soltó un suspiro, abrazando su cuello y besó sus labios fugazmente, apenas un roce. InuYasha la rodeó por su pequeña espalda y, juntos se durmieron.

–.–

Sesshômaru siguió con su mirada ambarina a la hermosa y esbelta mujer que tenía frente a él, casi como una fiera. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa un tanto cruel, viendo como sus planes marchaban a la perfección. Volvió a mirar a Kagura, y soltó una palabrota. Era malditamente bella, sensualmente atractiva y quería llevarla a la cama; pero sabía que si lo hacía, no podría parar…

–¡Sesshômaru-sama, Sesshômaru-sama! –gritaba con reproche una voz infantil, rompiendo con el ambiente tenso que había entre la tennyo de los vientos, como le decían, y el hombre de hielo.

Las puertas de roble se movieron perezosamente, ante la fuerza de una niña de siete años, de cabellos oscuros y ojos castaños. Lo más sorprendente de aquella muchachita, eran sus ojos decidos y molestos. El hombre albino volvió a su expresión fría.

–¿Qué rayos quieres, Rin?

La niña, ante la sorprendida mirada de Kagura, se sentó en la silla que había frente al escritorio y apoyó sus brazos en él, acercándose a su amo lo más que su pequeño cuerpo se lo permitía. _"Rin puede ser muy extraña"_, pensó Kagura alegremente, batiendo su abanico con elegancia.

–¡No puede, no puede¡Rin no puede creer lo que Sesshômaru-sama está haciendo! –exclamaba la pequeña, pegando manotazos al escritorio -. ¡Rin quiso mucho a sus hermanos mayores, y ellos la trataban muy bien, e incluso miraban a Rin con ternura¡Pero usted…!

–¿Sólo vienes a decir que ese pequeño se quede sin su padre? –cuestionó seriamente el hombre de negocios, recostando su espalda en la costosa silla de oficina.

Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas, la mujer de ojos escarlatas sintió que nada iba bien aquí. ¿Por qué trataba de esa forma, tan despectiva, a quien iba a ser el heredero de todo esto?

–¡Rin sabe que ese pequeño ya tiene papá¡Rin lo sabe, y usted está equivocado, Sesshômaru-sama! –gritó Rin, llorozando -. Usted… usted es un hombre muy malo, Sesshômaru-sama¡Ojalá Kagura-san nunca se hubiera enamorado de usted!

Kagura quiso gritar, patalear, desmentir todo lo que la niña había dicho pero… La mirada ambarina la detuvo, dejó que cada músculo de su cuerpo dejara de moverse. Que cada centímetro de su ser se estremeciera ante aquella sonrisa extraña, completamente ajena al Sesshômaru que ella quería.

–¡Rin, vete! –rugió el hombre de hielo, haciendo casi caer a Rin. Ésta se levantó de la silla, muy ofendida, le sacó la lengua y salió del estudio con mucho orgullo.

–Espero que InuYasha-sama me adopte, así Rin se va lejos de aquí –dijo Rin muy molesta, con sus ojos negros llenos de lágrimas y cerrando la puerta.

Kagura miraba por donde se había ido la pequeña, completamente preocupada por la niña que, por muy pocos días que la llevara conociendo, ya le robó el corazón. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose a ella, sintió unos brazos rodearla por la cintura y un aliento cálido rozar por su cuello blanco. Tragó saliva, cada músculo tensándose.

–¿Y tú dices que los besos más dulces son en el cuello? –preguntó Sesshômaru con sarcasmo, rozando apenas la piel blanca de la mujer, haciéndola tiritar -. Has arruinado mis planes.

La mujer tragó en seco.

–No creo que pueda cumplir mi promesa de hacerte libre –con suavidad, inédita en él, la giró hasta que sus ojos se encontraron -. No creo querer dejarte libre, por lo menos de mí –una sonrisa… ¿tierna! apareció en el rostro de Sesshômaru.

En vez de asustarse, o morirse del pánico, Kagura se animó y acarició la mejilla del hombre y entrecerró los ojos, imaginándose lo que pasaría después. Entreabrió los labios y esperó, lo que parecía ser por una eternidad, aquella esperada caricia.

Miles de hombres la habían besado, la habían usado para sus beneficios y placeres, pero esta vez fue diferente. Cuando Sesshômaru la besó, cuando tomó su boca con casi desesperación, comprendió lo que quiso decir Rin. Entendió que no sentía atracción sexual, sino algo mucho más fuerte y profundo que aquello.

Realmente, no quería librarse jamás de Sesshômaru y sus brazos, tampoco de sus besos. Deseaba acariciar su cabello, su espalda fuerte y sentirse protegida, sentir que ya nada malo podría pasarle. Pero cuando estuvo consiente, comprendió algo.

El plan de Sesshômaru era arruinar la vida de InuYasha, atándolo con la ultima novia que tuvo, y que dejó plantada en el altar porque, según él, el hijo que ella esperaba no era suyo. Había falsificados unos documentos, mostrándoselos al muchacho y éste, como era de esperarse, aceptó su paternidad.

Había atado la vida de alguien, lo había condenado cuando podría estar amando a una mujer y creando una nueva vida. Kikyo se quedaría con InuYasha, y éste cuidaría de un hijo que era suyo, y se olvidaría de todo. Diría adiós a la arquería y desaparecía.

Se soltó de sus brazos, retrocediendo unos pasos completamente presa del pánico. Sus ojos escarlatas estaban abiertos de par en par, y se abrazó a sí misma. Había cooperado para arruinar una vida, de un joven quien ni siquiera conocía, para luego no querer irse…

–Yo… ¡Detén esto, Sesshômaru! –pidió Kagura con desesperación, acercándose al joven, quien la miraba fríamente -. ¡No puedes tratar así a tu hermano! No creo que se merezca…

Sesshômaru la agarró por el mentón, elevando unos centímetros hasta que sus ojos estuvieran a su altura.

–InuYasha es un tonto por hacerse el noble –respondió con voz fría, rozando sus labios la mejillas sonrojadas de la mujer -. Es un imbécil porque mi padre le entregó algo que yo siempre quise. _"Su cariño"_ –agregó para sus adentros, entreabriendo sus ojos.

Cuando la lluvia estalló, sus labios se encontraron nuevamente.

–.–

La mamá de Kagome soltó un suspiro de alivio a verla entrar, toda mojada, salva y sana. Aunque su expresión era triste, intentó no prestarle anteción pero le rompía el corazón ver el gris de sus ojos. Cuando la chica salió del baño con su piyama, y secándose el cabello, se atrevió a preguntar.

–Oíme, Kagome¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? –preguntó la señora Higurashi, con voz dulce, mirando como el reloj marcaba las nueve y media.

La chica miró la televisión ausente, escuchando las noticias sobre la alumna y el profesor. La chica había justificado en el juicio, diciendo todo lo que sentía ante miles de personas y que pronto cumpliría la edad suficiente y cuando aquello ocurriera, ella y él habían planeado casarse. Finalmente el jurado había declarado inocente, liberándolo de todos los cargos.

La madre estaba completamente enfurecida e indignada.

–Paseando, con las chicas, discúlpame si se me hizo tarde –mintió Kagome, mirando la comida que habían frente a ella -. Lo siento, mamá, pero no tengo hambre.

La señora la miró con ternura, guardándose para sí que había llamado a todas las chicas que asistían en el club, y que todas dijeron haberla visto salir corriendo.

–¡Ah! Hoyo-san nos contó que el señor Igarashi se casará –comentó la señora, con voz risueña, viendo como la tristeza de Kagome caía sobre sus hombros. Eso la extrañó -. Y nos ha dicho… que estamos invitados¿quieres venir?

Sí con eso lo pudiera ver una vez más, aunque uniendo su vida con otra. Si con eso podía ver los ojos de su amado, profundos y fuertes...

–Sí, mamá, iré con ustedes… al casamiento del profesor.

Su voz había sonado bastante extraña para su gusto, pensó la mujer muy extrañada. Vio como su primogénita subía lentamente la escaleras, soltando algunos llorozos y cuando pareció que estallarían en cualquier momento, corrió y se encerró en el cuarto.

__

"Mi niña… ¿Por qué te has enamorado de él?", se preguntó la señora Higurashi, sentándose en la mesa y contemplando la nada. Su dolor era contagioso, ya que ella era la encargada de atraer lo vital y alegre a su casa, luego de la muerte de su padre. No quiso llorar, no quería que su padre y Sota se preocuparan por ella, y tampoco por Kagome.

Con una sonrisa suave volteó hacia la fotografía de su familia. Al menos, sabía que ellos dos tendrían un amor feliz…

–.–

La iglesia estaba atestada de gente, llena. Kagome miró con tristeza a cada una de ellas, mientras Hoyo se las iba presentando de una a una, lastimándola sin querer. Supo por la bocas de todos, que la novia quiso una boda estilo occidental y no oriental, como habían pensado desde un principio.

Necesitaba contención, pero ver a InuYasha, parado ahí, al lado de un tipo que no conocía y mirándola simplemente a ella sólo aumentaba su dolor.

__

"InuYasha…", se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo náuseas por todo esto. InuYasha se casaría, se alejaría para siempre y jamás volvería a verlo. Entrelazó su mano con la de su madre, y la apretó con fuerza, sintiéndose cada vez peor.

Ignoró completamente lo guapo que se veía el chico de cabellos negros con traje de pingüino. Ignoró todo lo que había al su alrededor. Ignoró a Hoyo, que le hablaba sin parar de lo que, seguramente, serían felices los novios. Sólo le mostró todo el dolor que habían en sus ojos claros, volviéndose casi blancos y falta de vida.

InuYasha parpadeó, preocupado, queriendo ir hacia ella y abrazarla con fuerza. Desvió la mirada, frustrado, viendo como las campanillas decoraban la iglesia. _"Kagome"_. No era justo, él simplemente… no quería casarse, pero estaba obligado ya que no quería que el bebé se quedara sin su padre, como él.

Ocultó su mirada lila tras su flequillo, apretando fuertemente los puños, haciendo que sus nudillos estuvieran blancos. Tenía que calmarse, debía calmarse. Respiró hondo, tratando de pensar en el niño pero no podía.

¿Cómo podía pensar en él, si lo más que le importaba en ese momento era su Kagome? Sintió como alguien le daba una patada al hígado. _"¿Mi Kagome…?"_ Estuvo tentado de reírse, por su incompetencia y estupidez. ¿Cómo podía llamarla suya, si dentro de unos minutos se casaría con otra¿Cómo era capaz de mirarla a los ojos y seguir pensando que era de él?

El murmullo llenó la iglesia, todos impacientes para que saliera la bella novia. InuYasha ya se sentía sofocado con el traje estúpido, quería que fuera rápido y así, después, tragarse el dolor. Cuando se escuchó la marcha nupcial, fijó nuevamente su mirada en la grisácea de Kagome.

Pudo ver como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y hacían surcos en sus pálidas mejillas, pero no apartó la mirada de la suya. Estos eran los últimos momentos en que podrían mirarse con esa libertad, los últimos segundos en que se verían así… sintió mucha, pero mucha angustia.

–¿Te emocionan mucho las bodas, Kagome? –preguntó Hoyo en un susurro, sonriéndole levemente y apretándole el hombro desnudo.

La chica rompió el contacto visual, sin poder retenerse más y ocultó su dolor tras sus manos. Sabía que su amor era imposible, pero siempre tuvo una esperanza. Sólo faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños, al fin podría ser libre para estar con él, porque abandonaría arquería… Pero, el cruel destino los tomó por sorpresa y los separó.

Tal vez, esto nunca tuvo que pasar. Tal vez, era un castigo, un recordatorio que los amores imposibles son eso; imposibles. Dejó todo en él, su alma, sus sentimientos, su amor, su cuerpo... Ya no podrán tener un encuentro furtivo, no quería meterse en los problemas de ser amantes, no quería nada.

Levantó la mirada, dejando al descubierto su pequeña y carnosa boca. Sus labios se movieron en cuatro palabras, que InuYasha comprendió perfectamente. El mundo se destruía, todo daba vueltas para la cabeza de Kagome, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer.

__

"Por un bebé…", pensó la muchacha, tocándose el vientre. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella se quedara embarazada desde el primer momento¿Qué habrá hecho InuYasha, se casaría con ella y se marcharían hacia ninguna parte? _"Cuentos de hadas, sólo los cuentos de hadas tienen finales felices, Kagome"_, pensó InuYasha, partiéndose el corazón.

Finalmente la novia entró por la puerta y todos soltaron un: 'Ohh'. La muchacha tenía un velo que le tapaba el rostro, excepto los labios, el vestido era muy ajustado, mostrando sus curvas sensuales aún con su pequeño vientre de siete meses. Un pronunciado escote dejaba volar la imaginación y Kagome frunció el ceño. Cuando la novia caminó unos cuantos pasos, dejó ver una larga cola de fina seda y las cuales llevaban a rastras una pequeña niña a la cual no conocía y a un muchacho que reconoció como Kohaku, el hermano menor de Sango.

Sus ojos se abrieron al verlo, y buscó por entre toda la multitud una melena castaña y ojos chocolates amables, pero no la encontró. Es cierto, recordó Kagome, ella aún estaba en el interior. Se sintió sola, aunque estuviera rodeada por su familia y Hoyo, apretándole el hombro y sonriendo levemente.

–Qué buen mozo te vez, InuYasha –susurró Kikyo, mostrando una sonrisa coqueta, cubierta por un rojo carmesí.

InuYasha la fulminó con sus débiles ojos lilas.

–Feh.. Yo no puedo decir lo mismo que tú, Kikyo –murmuró InuYasha, mirando fijamente hacia ninguna parte.

La mujer soltó un gruñido. La ceremonia había comenzando y esta tortura parecía que nunca iba a terminar. InuYasha miró hacia abajo, tratando de no dar con los ojos del cura, quien estaba sorprendido por el trato que le daba a la que iba a ser su 'futura mujer'. Miró hacia el costado, donde estaba Sesshômaru sonriendo cruelmente. _"Maldito… ¡Maldito Sesshômaru!"_, gritó para sí mismo, apretando sus manos tanto que parecían tiritar de la furia.

–Ahora, hijos míos, pónganse uno frente al otro y repitan conmigo –anunció dulcemente el cura, y vio pacientemente como los novios se ponían de frente. Recitó las palabras que debían decir, el novio parecía tirar veneno por la boca en el momento en que puso el anillo en el dedo.

Pero cuando su mirada lila se fijó en la grisácea de Kagome, pudo entender que algo no iba bien en ella. Tomó aire, al escuchar el "sí, quiero" de Kikyo pero no podía apartar la vista de la muchacha. El estúpido chico que estaba a su lado había agarrado su rostro por el mentón y lo guiaba, sin que la chica pudiera comprender y reaccionar, hacia sus labios.

En ese momento no le importó nada.

Escuchó las palabras de Kikyo, pero no le hizo caso.

Cuando el padre empezaba a decir: "¿Acepta…?" y estaba a punto de terminar, miró los ojos negros de Kikyo. Luego volvió a mirar hacia la pareja.

El tiempo no corría.

En ese instante… sintió ira y reconoció que, en realidad, estaba celoso.

Celos…

Se soltó del agarre de Kikyo, y corrió hacia la última fila, escuchando los murmullos de todos. Cuando Hoyo estaba a punto de cumplir su sueño, el de besar a Kagome, un puño se encontró con su mandíbula y nariz.

–InuYasha… –gimoteó Kagome, desfalleciendo entre los brazos del muchacho. '¡Kagome, Kagome!' escuchó al su alrededor, pero no le importó.

__

"Quiero estar a su lado… hasta que la muerte nos separe"

****

Continuará…

__

¿Capítulo largo? Je, je, je… ¡Listo, el próximo es el final! No se vallan de su tele… ¡'telemonitor'! (¿dónde saco yo esto?) Qué, dentro de una semana, volveré por más.

¡Gracias por sus reviews!


	6. Amor, loco amor

****

Amor, loco amor.

Parte VI:

Vio como los labios de InuYasha se curvaban en una tranquila sonrisa. Daba la sensación de que alguien le había sacado un gran peso de encima, de que finalmente podía estar tranquilo y relegarse. Tuvo la impresión de que ese nuevo profesor de arquería le iba agradar mucho.

Aunque, ahora, ya no estaba tan segura de querer seguir dando esa materia extra curricular, ya que necesitaba aplicarse a los estudios. Eso era lo malo de ser aún una colegiala que debe ir a la universidad para alcanzar su sueño.

Kagome se rió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de InuYasha, quien la apretó más contra sí, besando con infinita ternura su sien. Luego de tantos problemas con la boda, lo feliz que se encontraba su madre y lo enfadado que estaba el joven Hoyo, merecían estar así… Tranquilos.

–¿Qué pasó con Kikyo, InuYasha? –preguntó Kagome, enredando su dedo con un mechón de cabello azabache de él -. Todavía no terminaste de contarme.

El chico, para su sorpresa, aún mantenía su tranquila sonrisa y no parecía en absoluto recio a contarle todo. Bueno, era oficial: esto tal vez resultaría demasiado raro pero se podría acostumbrar a vivir así.

–Pues bien, aquí voy –soltó aire InuYasha, jugueteando con los bucles de Kagome -. Luego de que te desmayaste, y que yo le diera tremenda tunda al maldito mocoso ese; Kikyo pidió que siguiera con la boda…

.-.-.-.

Los ojos negros de Kikyo se encontraban enfadados por la interrupción, pero, después de eso, parecía totalmente ajena a la situación que había vivido. Observaba con el cejo fruncido como InuYasha tomaba a la muchacha inconsciente en brazos y le dirigía una mirada llena de veneno al chico que intentaba controlar la sangre en su nariz.

–¿Qué harás, InuYasha? –preguntó Kikyo, colocando sus manos en las caderas, todos los presentes estaba desconcertados por la actitud del novio -. ¿Te olvidas que te casarás conmigo, eh¿Acaso no te importa tu hijo? –no mencionó absolutamente nada de Kagome.

InuYasha parecía confuso por su comportamiento, pero en ese momento lo único importante aquí era Kagome. Tragó saliva con dificultad¿y si ella… estaba embarazada? Fijó su mirada débil en la novia, y luego en el rostro dormido de la muchacha. De repente sintió la enfurecida mirada de su medio hermano mayor sobre su nuca y lo comprendió.

Quiso reír a carcajadas de sí mismo. Quiso gritarse que era un estúpido, un completo y reverendo idiota por creerse semejante mentira. ¿Realmente le creyó a _él_¿Le creyó a ese sujeto que siempre le hizo la vida imposible?

La señora Higurashi, casi a gritos, había llamado a una ambulancia que no tardó en llegar. Junto con los paramédicos, InuYasha acompañó a Kagome hasta la camioneta, aún preocupado y con la duda creciente en su cerebro. Jamás lo perdonaría si estaba realmente embarazada.

–Señora… –susurró el joven Igarashi, con la vista baja, cuando Sota y el abuelo entraron a la ambulancia y la mamá de Kagome se acercó a él -. Yo quería decirle…

La señora Higurashi le mostró una sonrisa, apretando su hombro fraternalmente.

–Descuida, Kagome se pondrá muy feliz si vienes a visitarla cuando despierte –y después de aquello entró, dejándolo totalmente confundido. En vez de escuchar su gritos, o por lo menos una cacheteada¿la mujer le había pedido que visitara a su hija?

¿Él?

La ambulancia se fue, derecho para el hospital que se encontraba un poco alejado de la iglesia. InuYasha la siguió con la mirada hasta que fue un puntito blanco y desapareció. Soltó una palabrota y se desanudó la corbata, desabrochándose los primeros botones de su camisa. También se soltó el pelo.

Primero quería arreglar unos cuantos asuntos familiares. Se tronó los nudillos y entró en la iglesia. Una vez que echó a todos los invitados, diciendo a casi gritos histéricos que no habría ninguna boda y echado prácticamente de una patada al chico que por poco y casi besa a Kagome, InuYasha se acercó a su medio hermano y a Kikyo.

–¿Qué es eso de que no hay boda, InuYasha? –rugió Kikyo, tirando el ramo y golpeando el piso con su pie -. ¡Necesito una explicación!

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos, y soltó un bostezo. Sesshômaru no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido en modo de antipatía, Kagura le apretó el antebrazo. Esto no pasó desapercibido por InuYasha.

–Eso, Kikyo, no hay boda. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? –preguntó retóricamente el muchacho de ojos violetas, poniendo una mueca divertida -. Como te dije aquella vez: No salgas con tu juegito del bebé, porque sé que no es mío.

Kikyo soltó una exclamación, totalmente sorprendida. InuYasha miró desafiante a su hermano mayor, mostrándola una sonrisa arrogante. ¿Qué haría ahora Sesshômaru, se preguntó ansioso¿saltaría diciendo que InuYasha era el padre o la dejaría sola a Kikyo?

Algo estaba claro, había arruinado los planes de Sesshômaru. _"Perfecto"_, pensó InuYasha, con los ojos brillantes.

.-.-.-.-.

Kagome se reincorporó, completamente confundida.

–¿Arruinarle los planes a Sesshômaru¿Cuáles planes? –preguntó Kagome desconcertada, sintiendo de que algo no le había quedado -. Espera… ¿Cuántos meses estuviste con Kikyo?

InuYasha cerró los ojos y la apresó por la cintura, chocando su frente con la de ella.

–¡Keh! Nunca cambiarás; hablas demasiado –dijo InuYasha suavemente, con una sonrisa burlona al ver como la muchacha se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada -. Bueno, lo de Kikyo –frunció el ceño, en señal de concentración -, creo que fueron seis meses.

–¿Cómo que creo?

InuYasha asintió.

–Sí, porque cuando me enteré de que ese bebé no era mío –contó, con la mirada un poco rencorosa; Kagome entendió que no era un recuerdo agradable para él -. Interrumpí la boda, que justo cayó en día de nuestro aniversario.

La chica hizo como si no escuchó, tocando con sus dedos las perlas negras del collar de InuYasha. Se lo había comprado en el bar del hospital y le había parecido perfecto para él. El chico simplemente no dijo nada y al día siguiente apareció con el collar puesto.

Así era InuYasha, no había nada que hacerle.

–Continúa –pidió Kagome, unos minutos después, casi sin aire luego de estar regalándole pequeños besos.

InuYasha asintió y sonrió traviesamente.

.-.-.-.-.

Sesshômaru tomó asiento, cruzándose de piernas. Su rostro estaba completamente frío, pero los ojos mostraban su ira. Kikyo tomó la misma actitud del hombre y simplemente se limito a fulminar con la mirada a InuYasha, frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Entonces? –siguió InuYasha, completamente complacido ver como los planes de su medio hermano estaban completamente echados al caño -. ¿Por qué me hicieron esto? No, retiro lo dicho – el chico sacudió la cabeza, sus cabellos siguiendolo -. No necesito preguntarte a ti –señaló a Sesshômaru -. ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto, Kikyo?

La mujer se sacó con furia el velo y lo tiró al suelo. Se acercó peligrosamente a InuYasha, éste no se inmutó.

–¿Por qué¡¿Por qué¡Por qué sí, InuYasha¡Por qué sí! –estalló Kikyo, lágrimas salían de sus ojos -. ¡Porque no aguantaba no tenerte a mi lado! Porque yo te amaba…

El chico se rió, Kagura lo miró alzando una ceja, extrañada.

–Si realmente estuvieras enamorada de mí –le mostró una leve sonrisa irónica, con una mirada despectiva -, no te hubieras acostado con otro. No creo que en estos meses estuviste sola, Kikyo, te conozco.

–¡Yo no…¡Estaba borracha, fui a la fiesta de una amiga y me emborraché! Apareció ese sujeto y… –balbuceó Kikyo, InuYasha entendía que se hallaba nerviosa y que decía cualquier cosa por justificarse.

–¿Qué sujeto? –interrumpió Sesshômaru.

–Musou.

Y, después de eso, el hombre albino no habló más. InuYasha escuchó con los oídos medios sordos a Kikyo, su versión de cómo quedó embarazada del sujeto ése. Como había estado borracha, el hombre aprovechó y pasó el momento, luego de aquél día se vieron varias veces, y como Kikyo ni él tomaron precauciones… Bueno, la muchacha quedó embarazada y como él no quiso hacerse cargo de su bebé...

–¿Entonces que el papel de estúpido lo hiciera yo, verdad? –preguntó InuYasha, tratando de calmar el tono de su voz y ver, medio sorprendido, como Kikyo asintió -. Lamento decepcionarte, Kikyo, pero búscate a otro estúpido. Yo no haré ese papel por ti –se dio media vuelta, agarrando el chaleco del traje -. Si me disculpan, debo ver a alguien en el hospital…

Sesshômaru abrió un ojo y soltó una risa sarcástica, InuYasha se volteó, aún sonriendo arrogantemente. Debía sentirse confiado, porque sino, tal vez…

–¿Así que… verdaderamente te has enamorado de aquella chiquilla, eh, InuYasha? –dijo Sesshômaru, chocando con su mirada dura contra la fuerte de su medio hermano -. Je, típico de ti: siempre buscas las inútiles.

InuYasha siguió avanzando, cerró los ojos por un momento y pensó en la sonrisa de Kagome. Sí, realmente se había enamorado de aquélla chiquilla tonta.

–Y tú las prostitutas –respondió.

Y, sin que nadie dijera más, InuYasha salió tranquilamente y silbando de la iglesia.

.-.-.-.

–Bueno, eso fue todo… creo –finalizó InuYasha, volviendo abruptamente al presente. Por suerte ahora todo se encontraba viento en popa y... su vista se fijó en Kagome, quien se había quedado tranquilamente dormida entre sus brazos. El chico sonrió dulcemente -. Está bien, es oficial: soy bueno para hacer dormir a la gente.

En especial si esa gente resultaba ser Kagome, porque así podría verla dormida... ver a su chica dormida y segura entre sus brazos. Suspiró, sintiéndose un poco agotado. Por suerte la madre no tuvo ningún problema; _'mientras ella sea feliz…'_. _"Mientras que Kagome sea feliz… tal vez…"_, pensó InuYasha adormilado.

Tal vez podrían estar juntos para siempre, como en los cuentos de hadas. Resultaba cómico que él pensara en esas cosas, él: InuYasha, el orgulloso y terco InuYasha deseando estar al lado de una chiquilla tonta y despistada, pero con un enorme corazón y dulzura que lo cautivó.

Pero, como se dice, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Para cometer errores, para escapar, para pensar. Siempre hay una primera vez para besar, para amar, para sentir. Y bueno, esta vez se hizo una excepción muy grande.

De aquí en adelante, Kagome fue su primer amor y se conocieron en la secundaria, por razones muy personales se fue y cambió de colegio. Bueno, no es que estuvieran de todo mintiendo, pero debía omitir el detalle de que era su profesor de arquería.

_"Tres años… mañana se cumplen… tres años..."_, lentamente los ojos de InuYasha se fueron cerrando.

Ahora estaban haciendo una vida en pareja común y corriente. Al cumplir los dieciocho años, Kagome dijo que quería vivir con él (luego de una amena charla con su familia e InuYasha mismo), y hacer una vida en pareja. La madre estaba muy contenta, el hermanito menor, Sota, empezó a tratarlo como su 'hermano mayor' y el abuelo… Eh, el abuelo, el abuelo. Era simpático el viejo (como InuYasha le decía a sus espaldas), pero demasiado descabellado y tomó un poco de tiempo hasta que finalmente él lo aceptara como miembro de la familia.

Aunque todavía no había boda.

Por lo menos, estaban juntos y eso era lo que realmente importaba. Lo _único_ que importaba.

Era extraño todo esto y apenas llevaban dos días conviviendo. No se acostumbraba verla preparando la cena y sonriendo dulcemente. No se acostumbraba tener el departamento tan lleno de vida. No se acostumbraba ver el plato de Buyo siempre lleno, y el gato un poco más gordiflón de lo que ya era. Pero, seguramente, ya se estaba acostumbrado hacerse la idea de tenerla siempre con él, estar así acostados hasta que la chica tuviera que irse hacia el instituto.

Con aquél pensamiento, tuvo unos de sus dulces sueños.

–.–

Kagome sonrió al pasar el cepillo por el negro cabello de InuYasha. Debía admitirlo, siempre sintió curiosidad de cómo sería tocar el cabello de él y ahora su fantasía se estaba cumpliendo. Era maravilloso sentir como las hebras se deslizaban con delicadeza de sus dedos, eran tan suaves como la seda misma.

InuYasha hacia unos instantes había terminado de bañarse, y al verlo cepillándose frente a espejo… Bueno¿por qué no? Se acercó y le preguntó si podía ayudarlo. InuYasha asintió, un poco confundido, y no habló nada hasta que terminó.

–Mmm... ¿InuYasha? –llamó Kagome, con voz apenas audible.

El chico volteó su cabeza para mirarla, y por inercia sonrió al verla levemente sonrojada.

–¿Qué quieres, Kagome?

La chica bajó la mirada, todavía más avergonzada aún. Se acercó con la cabeza gacha hacia el chico y recostó su frente en su hombro y lo abrazó por detrás, apretándolo hacia ella. InuYasha frunció el ceño en señal de desconcierto¿y ahora qué pasaba?

–Mmm... InuYasha, yo… –dejó de abrazarlo bruscamente, y se alejó de él, sonriendo falsamente -. No, nada, déjalo.

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco.

–Habla.

–Pero no es nada…

–¡Habla, te digo! –rezongó InuYasha, volteándose a ella y cruzándose de brazos. Kagome bajó la mirada, como una alumna que fue retada por su profe… Sacudió la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en eso.

–Pero no te rías… –reclamó Kagome por anticipado, soltando un suspiro de resignación -. Siento que esto es irreal, que sigo en el hospital inconsciente y que tú estás casado, viviendo con Kikyo -¿por qué tenía que sentir esto? -. Tengo miedo de…

–De que esto desaparezca¿no? –terminó InuYasha por ella, Kagome lo miró con ojos brillosos y asintió, sintiéndose culpable por esa sensación de miedo -. Jejejeje –empezó a reírse levemente InuYasha, hasta que rompió en carcajadas.

Kagome lo contempló boquiabierta, jamás lo había visto con aquella libertad, nunca en su vida creyó verlo reírse… Hasta que entendió, a su parecer, que se estaba riendo de ella. Kagome agarró una almohada y se la lanzó, callándolo por completo.

–¡Te dije que no te rieras! –exclamó Kagome, mitad en juego, mitad de enojo.

InuYasha se acercó a ella, la chica volteó la mirada; repentinamente sintió como los ojos le ardían y las lágrimas salían; de repente sintió como si una roca se estacara entre su pecho y garganta. Ahora sí lo tomaba en serio, pensó InuYasha preocupado.

Estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para rodearla y abrazarla, la abrazó fuertemente; apretándola contra sí. Kagome lo rodeó por el cuello, dejando que toda su preocupación saliera de su cuerpo y mente, lo abrazó para estar segura que no era todo un sueño.

Tomó valor, y se separó un poco, simplemente para verlo. Quería decir algo, pero no sabía lo que realmente _debía_ decir.

–Discúlpame… discúlpame… –balbuceó Kagome, las lágrimas parecían pequeño diamantes recorriendo sus mejillas.

–¡Tonta! –dijo InuYasha con ternura, Kagome lo contempló extrañada, todavía con su expresión triste. Sintió como lentamente sus mejillas se encendieron, no sabía si podría _decirlo_; por lo tanto cerró los ojos y la apretó levemente contra sí -. Mira, no empieces a llorar… lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante, así que no me interrumpas…

Kagome abrió su boca, justo para decir un simple:

–¿Eh?

–¡Cállate! –pidió InuYasha, exasperado, completamente sonrojado hasta la medula, volvió abrir sus ojos, esta vez para mirarla y acercó su boca hacia la suya, rozando sus labios -. Yo… Te amo.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como plato, luego sonrieron; si, sonrieron con felicidad, con esa sonrisa que sólo el alma podía regalar atraves de los ojos. InuYasha también sonrió y la besó, la besó con el cariño que sentía, con el amor que le profesaba, con la ternura que le radiaba.

__

Yo te amo mucho… Pero esto nunca pude decírtelo…

Esas palabras fueron las que dieron a entender que esto no era un sueño. Era pura realidad, la más pura y verdadera realidad.

Fue la primera vez que InuYasha le dijo 'te amo'. La primera vez, pero no la única.

Después de todo… Kagome era su amor, su loco amor¿no?

****

Fin…

–¡Espera!

Kagome se separó bruscamente de InuYasha, mirándolo como una niña tiene su berrinche. El muchacho parpadeó confundido.

–¿Cómo hiciste para darte cuenta de que ese bebé no era tuyo?

InuYasha volvió a reír a carcajadas.

–Usando el sentido común…

–¿Cuál? –Kagome levantó una ceja, extrañada -. ¿Tú tienes sentido común?

InuYasha entrecerró los ojos rencorosamente, por su puesto, mitad en broma… _mitad verdad_.

–Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa, Kagome –contestó InuYasha, sin dejar de abrazarla -. Pues… la cuestión es que… –se sonrojó levemente -. Nunca tuvimos relaciones.

La chica lo miró con ojos abiertos… y luego se echó a reír. ¿Era verdad? No pudo aguantar más, lloraba de la risa. ¿InuYasha, virgen! Aquélla frase era más para un chiste.

–¿Estás bromeando¡Tú nunca pudiste ser virgen!

El sonrojo de InuYasha aumentó más.

–¿Y qué te importa, eh! –reclamó InuYasha, tratando de salvar lo inexistente de dignidad que tenía -. No es mi culpa que las chicas huyeran de mí –y volteó hacia otro lado, más sonrojado aún, escuchando las carcajadas estridentes de Kagome -. ¡Déjate de reírte, tonta!

Pero Kagome negó con la cabeza, riendo más y más. InuYasha soltó un suspiro y la acostó bruscamente sobre la cama, la chica paró al instante de reírse. El joven se acercó, rozando su nariz con la de ella, y soltó su acostumbrado: "Keh"

–¿Quieres que te demuestre que no yo virgen? –le preguntó en un tono muy juguetón.

Kagome volvió a reírse, pero esta vez pícaramente.

–Mm... Es que me dá un no sé qué, InuYasha sensei.

El chico besó el principio de su cuello.

–Deja que el profesor InuYasha te lo demuestre, Higurashi.

Y, con alegría, la amó.

****

Ahora si¡Fin!

__

Buaaa…Primer fic terminado, que petina :( no quería que llegara a su final. Pero bueno, lo más extraño es que fue mi segundo fic que terminó primero… Bueno, me descargaré con "Aún no es tarde para volver a comenzar" y con "Flores Amarillas"

Fue un gusto ver como la historia les cayó tan bien a ustedes, chicas. Quiero decirles que esto costó mucho, más de lo que se imagian. Y muchas canciones me acompañaron, en especial en los ultimos capítulos.

Espero que la parte del final les haya causado un poco de risa, porque tuve que contener una que otra carcajada, a imaginarme a InuYasha en esa situación. ¡Ah! Antes que quede un clabo suelto por allí: InuYasha y Kikyo simplemente estuvieron seis meses, y los dos terminaron cuando Kagome perdió el campeonato ese. Muaak, que las notas ya son más largas que el capítulo en sí.

Besos.

****

¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, DE VERDAD!


End file.
